Honor de pirata
by Jolus
Summary: Bombon ha partido de Inglaterra para encontrase con su prometidfo en una tierra desconocida, pero para ello tiene que atravesar el mar. La experiencia es emocionante pero se pondra mas intersante cuando el barco se atacado por un atractivo pirata. Vestida de hombre ocultara su identidad antes de que alguien se aproveche de ello.
1. Lanzamiento al mar

Siglo XVI. En algun lugar del mar Mediterraneo.

La brisa salada del mar mojando su rostro era una experiencia tan nueva y excitante Nunca antes había salido de Inglaterra, y el haber abordado el barco esa mañana habia albergado en su espiritu una dicha que no habia sentido en desde hace dos meses, cuando su padre le habia anunciado su compromiso con Lord James. Ese recuerdo por momentos nublo su alegria, pero deseando disfrutar sus ultimos dias de libertad despejo esa tormenta y vovlio a disfrutar de la belleza del ancho mar.  
Bombon ya habia recorrido todo el barco, pero su parte favorita era la proa. El sobre la proa y teniendo al mar frente a ella, absurdamente se sentia dueña y amiga del mar. Si hubiese nacido hombre rogaria a Dios un barco , donde ella seria llamada Capitan. Pero por desgracia habia nacido mujer y como toda mujer su destino estaba sellado con un papel y un altar.  
Y la razon por la que estaba en ese maravilloso lugar era porque tenia como objetivo transladarla discretamente a Nueva España donde la esperaba su prometido, el ya mencionado Lord James. Un hombre que toda su adolescencia le prometio el sol, las estrellas y la luna. La idea de unir vinculos con ese joven en esa etapa de su vida resultaba tan detestable como ahora.  
James era prepotente, ambioso, presuntuoso, creyendo que podria comprar todo lo que sus caprichos pidieran, y desafortunadamente a ella se le habia vendido, no literalmente peor asi lo veia Boombon, pues su padre en su desesperacion por la falta de dinero le prometio a James su mano en matromonio. Esa noche pataleo, lloro y deseo morir, pues nunca amaria a ese hombre.

"Ni hoy, ni nunca"penso"el amor solo existe en los libros, en mismos libros donde la aventura se desarrollaba en cada pagina"

Lo unico bueno que habia sacado de esta terrible circunstancia era que podia vivir su primera, ultima y unica aventura.

-¡Bob trae tu pequeño trasero aqui!-ordeno enfurecida una voz desde el pie de las escaleras.

Bombon enseguida reconocio la voz. El primer oficial del barco "Soberano" (el barco que ella abordaba), el oficial Ace, quien desde que ella entro al barco fue obvio cual seria el trato de el hacia ella, o de el hacia el. Pues no he mencionado aun que Bombon al desdepertar esa mañana habia abandonado temporalmente su cartucho de dama, para cambiarlo por mozo.  
Adios vestidos, hola pantalones. La idea de actuar de varon fue de su padre, pues aterrado por los rumores que varias bandas de sucios piratas navegaban por esas aguas.

-Si el barco es abordado por esos canallas,-recordo a su padre dandole razones- siendo hombre tu destino no seria tan tragico como siendo mujer. Querida, las mujeres no tienen tanta suerte.

La idea de llevar pantalones y camisa la divirtió y avergonzo al mismo tiempo. Cunaod se los probo, tuvo que dejar a un lado sus ropas interiores con excepcion del corset, se sentia desnuda pero pronto se acostumbro pensando que ese detalle añadia emocion a su aventura.  
Y alli estaba ella, arriba de un barco llamandose grumete Bob, cuyo apellido ni el mismo conocia.  
Hablando de Bob, ella tenia que seguir una orden.

-¡RAPIDO MOCOSO, NO TENGO TODO EL DIA!- grito irritado el oficial Ace.

Lo maldijo en su interior. En su papel de Bob tiene que aceptaar ciertos terminos, como el hecho de que sera mangoneado tantas veces le plazca a Ace, pues ella solo era una grumete. Si ella se diera a conocer y presentarse con su verdadero nombre y titulo ese hombre tendria que trgarase sus palabras y tratarla como es debido, pero eso era imposible. Casi nadie sabia que ella era Lady Bombon.

-¿Señor?-dijo ella.  
-Muchacho, el capitan Utonio te busca-le dijo mirandola con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿Que quiere el capitan de mi?  
-No hagas preguntas estupidas chamaco, solo ve con el-señalo al capitan que estaba frente al timon.  
-Con su permiso Oficial-ella puso su mano sobre su frente, en señal de retirarse. Pero al darse la vulta el otro la tomo bruscamente del brazo.  
-Niño cuando termines con el capitan te quiero ver fregar los pisos con esto-le avento a la cara un sucio trapo apestoso-si no terminas a anochecer te arrojare por la borda, no me gustan los holgazanes como tu.

Y terminando la solto. Ela se mordio la lengua para impedir escupirle en la cara todos los defectos que le desagradan a ella de gente como el.  
Corriendo hacaia el capitan John, pues para ella era el capitan John, el buen amigo de su padre y ella, pero Bombon lo veia mas como un verdadero padre.

-Capitan Utonio, grumete Bob a su servicio-dijo riendo ella.  
-Bombon nadie nos presta atencion deja de actuar. Dime como te la estas pasando- dijo el mientra timoneaba la nave y le sonreia sin perder la vista del horizonte.  
-Me he enamorado del mar capitan John, es tan maravilloso.  
-Me alegro saber que disfrutas de este viaje.  
-No he dicho eso, como mujer tengo quejas y enormes quejas que involucran a ...  
-Al oficial Ace ¿verdad?-despego su mirada del mar y se dirigio a ella directamente.  
-Si, es un verdadero fastidio, me ha tratado peor que a un perro. Nunca antes una persona me ha ordenado tanto como ese bruto a mi, perdon capitan pero para mi ese salvaje no merece ningun respeto-solto molesta.  
-Lamento oir eso Bombon a mi tampoco me agrada lo admito, tiene algo que hace que desconfie de el-confeso sin darse cuenta pero enseguida se recupero y volvio al tema- pero tienes que seguir sus ordenes, al verte como gruemte te cataloga como un estorbo. Sospecha que no tienes ni idea de como manejar un barco  
-Me gustaria aprender a manejarlo-dijo entusiasmada-seria tan maravilloso estar frente al timon y vivir la vida de marinero. Sin embargo eso es imposible para mi ¿no es asi?-susurro resignada, triste por la idea de lo corta que seria su aventura.  
-No pongas cara larga-con el dedo indice levanto el menton de la chica-estos momento son para apreciar del mar y de lo que nos da. Acongojate cuando sea el tiempo pero por ahora disfruta-volviendo a sonreir ella asintio.

-Bob, pequeña sanguijuela-oyo un grito que venia de abajo, el oficial Ace la estab buscando como loco.

-Disfrutar-dijo con desgana-¿Como demonios puedo disfrutar teniendo a ese hombre gritoneandome todo el tiempo?  
-No te preocupes Bob, te echare la mano-le guiño un ojo.

El oficial al subir los peldaños vio asombrado que el capitan seguia alli y apenado se disulcpo pidiendo al grumete por un accidente en la cocina que requeria ser limpiado urgentemente.  
Bombon asqueada pensando que tenia que limpiaruna de las porqueria que cocinaban en la cocina hizo un gesto, al oficial no le paso desaprercibida esa mueca y sonrio malicioso.

-Huele muy mal capitan y si no se apura ese muchacho pronto quedara mancha-aguijoneo.  
-Oficial Ace, busque a otro marinero que se encargue del asutno, en estos momento el joven Bob es requerido para asuntos mas importantes.  
-Pero...  
-No acepto que se me contradiga señor, busque a otro y deje a este muchacho-ordeno con voz firme.  
-Capi...  
-¿No ha escuchado? Que no se le contradiga-interrumpio Bombon, lo reprendio con la barbilla en alto.  
-Si capitan- y dandole una ultima mirada de advertencia a Bombon, este hombre se retiro.

Dandose la vuelta Bombon solto una risa, el capitan no le siguio pero no evito sonreir.

-Hara que pagues por ese comentario-advirtio.  
-"No hay que acongojarse antes de tiempo por ahora hay que disfrutar"-cito y el otro volvio a poner su mirada al frente.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssss

-Maldito viejo y maldito niño- grito furioso Ace- ya me las pagaran.

Ace y Serpiente estaban en las bodegas donde podian hablar sin el temor de que alguien los escuchara hablar mal del "buen capitan Utonio".

-Tranquilo Ace, ya pronto vendra el capitan y matara a esos dos- comento tratando de aliviar la furia que tenia su amigo.  
-Si no es uno es otro-solto un bufido-ambos se creen la gran cosa, pero no son mas que mierda.  
-No digas eso del capitan Brick, Ace-dijo horrorizado por el imprudente comentario contra su verdadero capitan-Si alguno de los chicos te escuchara que hablas en contra del capitan te matarian por traidor.

Ace y Serpiente no pertenecian verdaderamente a la tripulacion de Soberano. Solo habian ususrpado las identidades de marineros de esa nave.  
Brick les habia ordenado que lo hicieran pues se le habia informado de buena fuente que un barco ingles llamado "Soberano" zarparia y que secretamente llevaba una importante carga.

Brick sospecho que podria ser plata incluso oro, y sin tiempo que perder se arriesgo a comprobarlo.  
Dio las ordenes a dos de sus tripulantes a infiltrase en el barco y buscara que era lo que con tanto celo custostodiaba el capitan.  
Asi que cuando el capitan atacara, no tardaria tanto.

-Ese es tan vil como yo, como tu, no tiene nada de impresionante.  
-Tu sabes que eso no es verdad, tiene mas agallas que todos nosotros-defendio a su señor en contra de su amistad-y para ser pirata tiene hasta honor.  
-Serpiente, si no supiera que tienes un hijo diria que hasta gustas del capitan-se burlo.  
-Claro que no, me gustan las hembras, pero si digo esto es porque respeto al caputan-se defendio.  
-Como sea, ya solo faltan horas para que llegue Brick, y esta tortura de estar bajo el mando de un anciano tan detestable acabe.

**Heeey aqui les traigo una historia de piratas, es que estaba leyendo una historia de piratas y dije: oh se escucha chido. y pues aqui se las traje espero que els agrade y espero lo lean con gusto, ay si puedewn me dejan comentario para animar a mi vanidad y disfrutar de la siguiente vez que actualice.**  
**Posdata: perdon si hay palabras con horrrosa falta de ortigrafia.**  
**Me despido con un: Hasta luuuego**


	2. Doncella escondida

**Hola! antes que sigas leyendo quiero corregir que te estas situando en el siglo XVIII, tratare de informarme mas sobre esta epoca y no decir cosas fuera de lugar. Y el Lord James es ingles, era un amigo de la familia de Bombon, el siempre quiso apoderarse de ella y pues al fin lo logro, bueno apenas logro convencer al padre de Bombon de casarla con el.**  
**Buneo sin mas continua.**

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Dos días ya había transcurrido y ya quería acertarle el tiro de gracia en la frente un poco verdosa de ese despreciable hombre.

Era tan aburrido estar encerrada abajo lavando platos o haciendo un trabajo indigno para una dama como ella. Desde ayer por la mañana había comenzado sus obligaciones, no se quejaba si tan solo le dieran una oportunidad de descansar. Aunque no podría quejarse, comenzaba a molestarse por tener que ocultar su verdadera gloria. Ser hija de un hombre de la nobleza que acostumbraba a ser ella la que daba las órdenes.

Harta decidió abandonar el trabajo para divertirse afuera haciendo cualquier cosa que no implicara estar rodeada de 4 paredes.

Salió a hurtadillas de la cocina y procurando que nadie estuviera en el pasillo, echó a correr.

Llego hasta la cubierta y nadie noto su presencia, beneficios de ser pequeña y menuda.

Recorrió el barco observando cada cosa que hacían los hombres, algunos cargaban bultos pesados, otros subían por el poste, otros hacían nudos y la gran mayoría conversaba sobre tatuajes y amores de cada puerto. La mayoría de esos hombres eran grandes y fornidos, ante la sociedad inglesa lucían como bandidos pero el capitán Utonio le comento que estos hombres eran lo mejor de lo mejor. La creme de la creme de marineros. No les temía pero si la intimidaban un poco con sus grandes pistolas y largos cuchillos, que no se molestaban en esconder.

Alguno que otro la vio y hacia un comentario bajo, otros la inspeccionaban de arriba para abajo, como si trataran de descubrir algo o comprobar algo. Como si ella fuese un chisme que hay que ver para creer.  
Incomoda se apreto mas el trapo que escondia su largo cabello y se hundio mas en su pequeño sombrero.

Decidió ignorarlos, fue un tanto difícil pues esas miradas pesadas la atacaban como aguijones.

-¿Por qué no pasa algo interesante?- dijo en voz casi audible, deteniéndose en la orilla de estribor.

-¿Pues que deseas que pase muchacho?-dijo con voz animada un hombre gordo, un tanto rosado y peludo del rostro- ¿Una gran tormenta? ¿Apariciones de sirenas?... ¿Un ataque pirata?

-Cállate Fuzzy, no llames a la mala suerte-le reprocho un hombre calvo y muy bajo-Hola muchacho, con que tú eres el famoso grumete que tanto andan chismeando esta bola de viejas metiche, mucho gusto soy Al Calde, a tu servicio, pero por favor muchacho solo llámame Al y este que está a su lado es Fuzzy, saluda Fuzzy.

-Hola.

-Hola, soy Bob...

-Ya los sabíamos, ya todos sabemos tu nombre, hay dos razones: la primera es porque sabemos que eres el bastardo del capitán por eso te consiente tanto y la segunda es porque tienes la cara de... ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso Al?-aulló el hombre de dolor al ser pisoteado por el enanito, quien lo miraba ceñudo.

-Cállate, no le hagas caso Bob, es que mi amigo es un pedazo de idiota que no sabe cuándo parar de hablar-rio nervioso Al.

-No soy el bastardo del capitán-comento sonrojado por la situación en que estaba.

-Pero él te deja hacer lo que quieres, hasta te da porción doble A lo ha visto ¿Verdad que lo has visto Al?

-Que te calles, uno no puede contarte nada porque enseguida abres esa bocaza tuya, estúpido...-y siguió gritoneándole de su falta de prudencia, incomoda Bombón silenciosamente se retiró a buscar al Capitán. Lo busco en todo el barco, cuidándose de no ser vista por Ace, y después de tanto buscar lo encontró en su camarote estudiando unos mapas sobre su escritorio.

El escucho el crujir la puerta y levanto la mirada.

-Bom...-se calló-Bob ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No se preocupe capitán John no hay nadie en el pasillo-le informo tranquilizándolo.

-Qué bueno, ven siéntate querida aquí a lado mío, quiero que veas lo que descubrí-Ella se acercó y el cediéndole el lugar le apunto en el mapa una serie de puntos marcados.

-Capitán no entiendo que significan estos puntos-señalo irritada por su ignorancia.

-Perdón, mira esta es una nueva dirección que marque en el mapa para acortar el camino y llegar de una forma más segura a tu destino. A este nivel no se presentan tanto las tormentas y sobre todo, no ha habido tanto ataques de piratas en aguas bajas. Estaríamos a salvo de esos perros-se sonrojo por su propio comentario, temiendo ofender a Bombón con su vocabulario.

-¿Más rápido y más seguro?- repitió atónita y preocupada.

"No, que tarde más por favor, Dios has todo lo posible para que nunca lleguemos a Nueva España" Suplico.

-Sí, sé que te ha gustado mucho el mar, pero tu prometido te espera ¿No quieres casarte?

-Sí, es decir es el sueño de toda mujer-mintió torpemente. El capitán lo percibió pues la miro diferente. Bombón no podía contarle sus angustias, su tristeza al pensar en desposarse con un hombre con el solo propósito de salvar a su padre de la pobreza. Siempre callaría su sentimiento de sentirse como el cordero siendo sacrificado para que el rico coma.

Ella solo era un cordero que sufriría por un largo rato en un matrimonio forzado.

-Yo soy el capitán y nadie nunca me pedido opiniones al tomar una decisión-la miro fijamente pero su mirada se suavizo y continuo-pero tú eres una joven inteligente Bombón, y serás la primera a la que se la pida ¿Que hacemos camino largo o camino corto?

-Largo, el largo es el mejor porque... hay que vivir la vida de marinero buscando y esperando los peligros-le sonrió traviesa pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Es verdad el peligro es lo que me preocupa, una tormenta se puede supera pero un ataque de filibusteros, será difícil.

-Capitán usted es un hombre con un barco imponente, ninguna de esas sabandijas podría siquiera intentar ponerle un dedo encima-sonrió confiada-Los piratas son solo una bola de asquerosos cobardes que ante el un signo de valor huyen espantado.

-No se confié señorita.

-Bah, que dice, es más si tuviera frente a mí a uno de esos cerdos me defendería con uñas y dientes, y este saldría disparado.

-Si bien hay piaras que son cobardes hay muchos más que son animales sedientos de sangre y dolor. Hágame una promesa Lady Utonio, si llegara a ver la ocasión de que fuéramos sorprendido por unos de esos hombres, hágame el favor de esconderse-tomo su una mano con un gesto casi fraternal.

-Depende. Si usted está en peligro no lo haré-admitió.

-Mi vida no vale tanto como la de usted, yo ya viví, ya he disfrutado de la vida usted apenas la va a vivir-la apretó un poco más dentro de su mano.

-Capitán-levanto su mano libre y la apoyo sobre su hombro, ese hombre se mostraba verdaderamente preocupada por ella, si tan solo su padre fuese como el-prometo que lo intentare, lo intentare ¿escucho? no prometo nada. Pero no debe preocuparse pues dudo que un pirata se atreva a...

No había acabado la frase cuando un temblor los derrumbo. Las paredes temblaron y varios libros cayeron del estante. Los gritos de la tripulación se escucharon hasta el camarote. Bombón quedo desconcertada ante esa serie de movimientos que quedó paralizada.

Un hombre llego a la puerta y desesperado grito.

-Capitán, el barco está siendo atacado... por piratas.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**Hola gente! quiero advertir que si acaso esperas que salga romance de las otras parejas lamento informarte que no habra, no es que no quiera si no por que perderia el sentido de la historia y sdi este fic no tiene ningun comnetario auqneu que triste seguire subiendolo por que me llamo mucho la atencion hablar de piratas. **  
**Bueno me marcho porque soy una simple mortal que necesita dormir.**  
**Buenas noches n.n  
Posdata: En mi historia de "Mi techo, tus reglas" si hay romance en las otras dos parejas, para que lo lean y comenten XD**

Gracias Lady por los datos n.n


	3. Demonios arriba

La reacción del capitán fue clara, aun tirada a un par de metros de distancia pudo ver la tensión en su cuerpo.  
Ella no dijo nada, no sabia que hacer ¿gritar acaso? Ni hablar. Sabia que No debía de hacer a continuación, le problema era que no sabia que debía hacer.  
El primero en hablar fue John.

-¿Cuantos calcula señor Mitch?-pregunto tranquilo. La mirada aterrada del otro hombre se acentuó.  
-Nos superan en numero mi capitán-dijo con voz ahogada-Ace y Serpiente son traidores.  
-Me temía eso-dicho esto se levanto, corrió a su escritorio y saco su espada.  
-Iré con es...-con torpeza Bombón trato de levantarse.  
-Usted se queda aquí-la apunto con su delgado dedo.  
-Pero no quiero quedarme aquí como un cobarde-protesto.  
-¿Una Cobarde?-repitió confundido el llamado Mitch.  
-Guarde silencio señor y acompáñeme a la batalla-empujo al otro a la salida el otro temblando salió corriendo dejando solos.  
-Capitán, por favor no me obligue a quedarme aquí teniéndolo a usted en peligro-suplico.  
-Cuídese y escóndase señorita y si la ven, por los cielos siga con la farsa. Fue un gusto conocerla-por ultimo le beso la frente y se marcho.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Transcurrieron minutos que se sintieron como horas, las explosiones y gritos no cesaban, en cambio aumentaban. Ella se escondió, como se lo había pedido el capitán, dentro del armario.

"Cobarde, vil cucaracha "se decía a si misma "Dejaras que ellos combatan y arriesguen su vida y tu "pensó asqueada" te quedaras aquí como una sabandija. Que vergüenza Bombón, si salen de aquí vivos, ni siquiera deberías de mirarlos a los ojos"

Aterrada por la idea de que existía una gran posibilidad de morir cerro los ojos y se abrazo a si misma. Y más vergüenza sintió.  
Sin embargo esta vergüenza le dio valor, la motivo a salir del armario.  
Afuera el miedo se apodero de ella de nuevo, pero tragando fuerte y apretando el nudo del trapo de su cabeza salió corriendo.

La adrenalina y el miedo ciego recorría sus venas, esta misma sustancia que circulaba en su cuerpo la volvió mas veloz y en un parpadeo llego a la cubierta.  
La escena frente le paralizo el cuerpo, nunca, ni aun en sus mas terribles pesadillas había visto algo tan horrendo.  
Todo era una mancha roja, la sangre brotaba de todos lados, a donde quiera que volteara veía espadas chocando entre si o ser enterradas en piel.  
Los terribles gritos la dejaron sorda, no veía hombres veía a una bola de nosotros peleando hasta muerte.

-Santo cielo-profirió un grito pues un hombre gran hombre con piel enfermiza casi viéndose verde la rozo con su gran hacha.  
-Ven aquí estúpido, déjame hacerte trocitos para los tiburones-rio con malicia.

Huyo de ese sujeto, con dificultad esquivando cada golpe. Ninguno le dio, por suerte ese pirata lucia torpe. Sin parar de correr miro encima de su hombro y vio como el pirata se había quedado entretenido con una pelea de tres a uno, a favor de piratas. Con un nudo en el estomago desvió la mirada, lamentándose por su falta de ayuda.

-Idiota, necesitas un arma-se recordó.

Dos hombres frente a ella combatían ferozmente, uno era un hombre larguirucho y lleno de cicatrices en el rostro, el otro obviamente era parte del Soberano pues lucia limpio, reconoció a este ultimo pues era el joven que había entrado al camarote del capitán para avisarle del atraco.  
Con una patada inesperada en las partes bajas al otro Mitch lo derrumbo, y sin piedad le encajo la espada en la cabeza. Sin lograr evitarlo profirió un grito horrorizado, Mitch la escucho y la miro desconcertado.

-¿Bob?  
-¿Señor Mitch tiene un arma que me preste?-trago saliva, separando sus ojos del muerto.  
-¿Sabes usar la espada?-el comenzaba a sacar una espada escondida debajo de su bota y volvió a guardarla cuando ella negó con la cabeza-¿una pistola? ¿Una daga?  
-Perdón, nunca he usado una.  
-¡Dios hombre!- grito irritado- ¿Que sabes hacer? dudo que puedas dar un buen golpe con esas manitas de niña que te cargas-se burlo.  
-Lamento lo inútil que resulto ser, solo deme la pistola, no hay gran chiste solo hay que apuntar a la cabeza-grito ofendida y dándose la vuelta para ir en busca del capitán pero fue detenida.  
-Lo siento, pero no es el momento de ponerse sensible-tendiéndole el arma, finalizo con un consejo-dele mejor al pecho, será mas fácil de atinarle.

Sin agradecerle comenzó a buscar al capitán.

Lo buscaba entre las multitudes, girando su cabeza alguno de los marineros caían. No se detenía a buscarlo detalladamente, pues sabia que enseguida lo reconocería. No había pierde el era un hombre alto e imponente.  
Al fin, después de haber corrido como nunca, lo diviso en lo mas alto de la cubierta superior, el no se percato de ella, pues toda su atención estaba en su contrincante. Bombón no pudo ver al enemigo, el estaba de espaldas, recargado en la orilla de la barda. El filo de la espada del capitán estaba a centímetros de la garganta del pirata peor no podía llegar a ella pues el otro la detenía con la suya.

Grito su nombre pero el no pareció escucharla así que decidió ir hasta el. Su carrera se vio interrumpida cuando una fuerza brutal el derribo. Desorientaba y adolorida levanto la mirada para encontrarse con el mismo panzón que la persigue hace unos minutos.

-Pero si aquí estas, amiguito no alargues mas tu muerte-dijo mientras pasaba d e una mano a otra su hacha. Soplo sobre su frente para despejar los cabellos que estorbaban su visión.

La amenaza la inmovilizo de miedo. Busco algún lugar para escapar pero solo se encontró en un callejón sin salida. Estaba acorralada, tras ella solo estaba el mar. Ese mar que la había enamorado horas antes.  
Rezo un padre nuestro rápidamente, mientras lo veía acercarse jugando con su arma. Bombón fijo la mirada a alguien que se escurría tras el filibustero y enseguida reconoció a Fuzzy, suspiro de alivio, el la ayudaría pues la miraba alertándola de su presencia. Fuzzy no portaba un arma en su mano pero no significa que estaban vacías, traía en ambas el extremo de una cuerda. El alivio se desvaneció, ¿una cuerda? ¿Que diablos pensaba hacer ese hombre con una simple cuerda? ¿Saltar tras el mastodonte y ahorcarlo? Pero entonces se percato de algo, siguió el camino de la cuerda y una parte se enrollaba frente al sucio ladrón. Ya sabía lo que tenía planeado hacer el hombre, derribarlo.  
No se movió espero al momento y ya cuando el grandulón estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Fuzzy estiro la cuerda y la cuerda se tenso atrapando al otro y cayéndolo, velozmente Bombón rodo para evitar ser aplastada por el cuerpo del otro, quedo inconsciente al instante, cuando su frente golpeo ruidosamente con el pico de una caja de madera.

Se volteo para agradecer a su salvador pero lo vio lejos combatiendo a otro hombre, quería correr a ayudarle pero se obligo a ir en auxilio de su querido capitán.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssss

(Desde el punto de vista de Brick)

Tenía al viejo sobre mí. Yo soy mas fuerte de eso estoy completamente seguro, pero la posición en la que estamos le da la ventaja a el. Lo había subestimado, pensé que al ser viejo tenia que ser débil y estúpido, pero el único estúpido aquí soy yo, sus años solo le dieron experiencia en el combate. Y en el combate entre el y yo, el iba ganando pero mi tripulación iba ganando contra la suya, podía oír tras de mi como los gritos del enemigo disminuían y los rugidos de mis hombres mas sonaban. No me podía permitir perder ante un ingles y menos frente a mis hombres.  
Nunca he perdido una batalla y esta no iba a ser la primera. Ese hombre era realmente fuerte y eso gano un poco mi aprecio pero no el suficiente para dejarlo vivo, tenia que acabar cuanto antes para ayudar a los míos para matar al resto y llevarnos esa misteriosa carga que llevaba esta nave.

-Da una ultima oración asquerosa alimaña-me gruño.  
-Dios dame más tiempo de vida para matar a más cristianos.

Cuando dio mas presión en su brazo el filo se cercaba a más y más a mí, con un rápido movimiento saque de mi cinturón una daga y la punta la pose sobre su espalda.

-Matar por la espalda, eso no es honorable-disminuyo la presión liberándome así del peligro.  
-Soy pirata ¿que esperabas permiso para matarte?-le sonreí irónico.  
-Eres muy joven para destruir tu vida chico  
-Y usted es muy viejo para conservar la suya-respondí.

Dio lentamente unos pasos hacia atrás cuando sintió como enterraba un poco mas la daga en su espalda, a las escaleras vi como uno de mis hombres era asaltado por dos tripulantes del "Soberano", dos contra uno no era justo. Atacar por la espalda tampoco lo era pero ¿a quien demonios le importa?

Le agradecí y retire la daga de su espalda.

-Sabe usted es demasiado pulcro para morir de una manera sucia, así que le concederé el favor de matarlo de frente-le sonreí con arrogancia-siéntase honrado de morir por mis manos.  
-¡Vaya! Usted no peca de humildad. Se ve que el puesto de capitán se le ha subido a la cabeza y lo ha echo creer que es inmortal.  
-La humildad es solo para la gente mediocre que tarda en aceptar sus logros. Y deje decirle que no soy inmortal pero esta difícil-vi como al cuerpo de mi hombre lo derribaron fácilmente y sus asesinos venían a mi lentamente, para no captar mi atención, ¡Que par de idiotas incrédulos!-llegar a mi-arroje la cabeza directamente a la cabeza de uno. Que al instante cayo al suelo muerto.

El capitán del "Soberano" volteo desconcertado hacia atrás y vio molesto como la sangre fluía velozmente a su pies. Volteo a ver a su inferior y le ordeno:

-Señor Jerry este hombre es mío, vaya a ayudar a los demás.

Y el otro asintió pálido y corrió.

-¿Continuamos?-sugirió.  
-¿Desea acelerar su muerte? Bien por mi no hay problema, capitan-rei y sin aviso chocamos espadas.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Mientras subía las escaleras agradecí sin parar a Dios por hacerme tan pequeña, gracias a esa característica mía, ayer fui pasando desapercibida por mis compañeros y hoy estoy pasando sin problema entre la matanza ocasionada por los barbaros.

Y al fin habiendo llegado casi caigo de horror, pues frente el capitán pirata había acorralada a m capitán, encerrándolo e inmovilizándolo con el pico de su espada apuntándole en el corazón.  
Con manos temblorosas y de forma automática apunte el agujero de mi pistola en la cabeza del miserable. Rogué a quien pudiera escucharme arriba que el disparo dirá justo en el blanco. Y dispare...  
Nadie escucho mis ruegos lo único que escucho fue el ruido de la bala, que revió solo para alertarlo de mi presencia.  
Sin mirarme grito furioso:

-Espera tu turno de morir imbécil, primero matare a tu citan para luego despellejarte vivo escoria.  
-No hago fila para morir estupido-segui distorsionando mi voz solo por instinto-vengo a darte una oportunidad de vida, ese primer disparo fue solo para alertarte-mentí- el segundo ira directamente a tu cabeza-con gran esfuerzo dije eso con voz firme pues dentro de mi temblaba como una hoja.  
-Todo el mundo se vuelve valiente tenido un arma y amanzanado por la espalda-dijo irónico-mejor vete antes de que te vea la cara, porque si la veo cuando acabe esto te destrocare de una forma no muy agradable.

Sabia que nuestras oportunidades de vida eran casi nulas pero no me importaba el despreciable hombre que tenia frente a mi hacia que la bilis llegara hasta mi garganta. Solo la pizca que me quedaba de fe me motivó a seguir apuntándolo a la cabeza. Mi capitán haría un movimiento y acabaría con la vida de ese sujeto, será el héroe y continuare con mi aventura en el mar. Pero la esperanza que tenía se derrumbo cuando mi capitán termino de decir:

-No le hagas nada, tómalo como prisionero y pide recompensa a mi familia. Soy Jonathan Utonio, pide la suma que quieras ellos te la darán, pero te lo - se mordió los labios-ruego, déjalo vivir.  
-Tanto estimas la vida del idiota que tengo a mis espaldas, me ha picado la curiosidad, acércate hombre, quiero ver tu rostro- exigió.

Me sentí furiosa por la aceptada derrota de mi capitán y el autoritarismo injustificado del pirata. No me moví de mi lugar, mi cuerpo estaba pesado, abrumada caí en la cuenta del problema en el que estábamos: una banda había atacado al barco en el que yo viajaba y la mayoría de nuestros hombres estaban casi o ya muertos. Y lo peor de todos el capitán John accedía a sentirse derrotado.  
Pues bien si el no tenia esperanza yo hare estaré segura de vivir o mínimo que no parare de luchar y lo ultimo que hare en mi pelea será llevarme al pobre diablo que ocasiono todo esto.

-Date la vuelta, no quiero matarte por la espalda-le ordene.  
-¡¿Que has dicho?!-dijo incrédulo y para aumentar mi furia con un tono divertido-¿Matarme? Que gracioso eres. O eres muy valiente o muy estúpido, esta bien seguiré tu juego pero antes-y con un movimiento rápido y brusco golpeo con el mango de la espada la cien del capitán John. Este cayo inconsciente en el suelo.

-Eres un maldito-grite.  
-Me has insultado en unos minutos más veces de lo que han insultado en todo el año. Pero cerrare tu boca en este preciso -giro sobre sus talones y quedo frente a mi y mostrándose un poco desconcertado termino su frase-...momento.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hola gente aquí esta el tercer capitulo perdón si he tardado pero adivinen ¡SOY LIBRE! ¡LAS VACACIONES AL FIN HAN LLEGADO!  
Me siento muy feliz porque veo que les gusta mi historia y quiero agradecerles chicas porque comentan y me hacen una sonrisa en la cara así :D  
Si alguna ha pensado escribir una historia sobre piratas HÁGANLO Y NO SOLO LO COMENTEN! me gustaria leer una historia entendere si no pueden por la escuela y pendientes :)  
Quiero agradecerles especialmente a ustedes chicas n.n

darkprincessakane  
blossomxbrick041999  
luzprincesa  
kaoruayuzawa  
BrickxBloss-Reds  
BrickxBloss-Reds (Posdata: son ustedes dos la misma?)  
eidryn

Despues subo el cuarto capitulo no les dire cuando para que sea sorpresa...MENTIRA! no les diré porque aun no se me ocurre nada :P


	4. Prisionera

Al ver el rostro del pirata, que hace unos momentos atentos contra la vida de mi capitán, la idea de que todos los piratas eran grotescos y feos desapareció. Pues frente a mi estaba el hombre más guapo que nunca antes había visto, era sencillamente majestuoso. Era alto, bueno cualquiera era más alto que yo pero este era realmente alto, su mentón era arrogante y atractivo, su piel se veía muy tersa y limpia, todo en el lucia muy bien pero sus ojos se llevaban la gloria, eran rojos. Un color raro de ver en los ojos de una persona, tal vez existieran, pero solo sería en los ojos de un demonio, esa idea hizo que tomara consciencia del peligro en el que estábamos.

El no dejaba de verme. Para mi alivio y desconcierto no me observaba con odio o de una forma terrorífica peor si de una manera...diferente e indescifrable.

-Vamos ataca-le ordene valientemente. Sostuve con manos temblorosas la pistola.

El hombre solo se quedó quieto analizando mi rostro, no parecía percatarse del arma, únicamente observaba mi rostro después de un rato interminable pareció darse cuenta de lo que yo llevaba en las manos y negó burlonamente la cabeza. Para irritación mía lanzo una breve carcajada.

-¿Vas enserio?-sonrió incrédulo y divertido.

-Si intenta algo peligroso le juro que yo...

-¿Me mataras? Amigo, con suerte rozarías al más gordo y lento de mi tripulación estando a 5 metros. Deja de temblar-se osó burlarse de mí, aun teniéndolo en la mira con la boca de la pistola.

-Ríase, que le daré este momento de diversión, porque en el más allá la risa se le va a acabar-grite molesta.

-Creo que San Pedro y yo volveríamos a morir de la risa, mírate chico, no mides ni el metro y medio. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿13, 14,15?-tanteo.

-Tengo 17 y deje de burlarse de mi-mi irritación comenzaba a ponerme las mejillas rojas.

-17-dijo sorprendido- vaya ya no eres un niño, pero aun así eres estúpido. ¿De verdad crees que un crio como tu va a desterrarme de este mundo?-el tono de su voz se volvió filoso, sus ojos antes relajados se volvieron más penetrantes. Su mirada verdaderamente me podía los pelos de puntas y al mismo tiempo me maravillaba.

"Estúpida, él es malo" pensé "Recuérdalo"

-Si intentas matar a mi capitán, yo intentare matarte, y no lo logro mínimo lo abre intentado-dije con la voz más clara y firme que pude-ahora vamos a luchar.

Mis palabras de alguna forma lo tomaron por sorpresa pues su boca por un breve momento se abrió de asombro, sonreí victoriosa, me sentí bien al decir aquello, me hacía sentir valiente y fuerte. El tomo aire y se puso en posición de ataque.

No me moví de mi lugar, esperaría que el diera el primer golpe y esquivaría, siendo péquela eso me da la ventaja, y en el momento en el que menos lo pensara lo aventaría contra los barriles de la esquina, todo esa lucha se estaba creando en mi imaginación, estaba armando mi plan, solo era cosa de esperar a que el iniciara.

-Y bien ¿A qué hora me atacaras?-dije impaciente.

-A que bajes la pistola y saques una espada. Si quieres luchar, bien, lucharemos pero de una forma justa. Espada contra espada-dijo conservando su posición de ataque.

-Oh perdón-dije torpemente, disculpándome con un pirata, no podía haber algo mas estúpido, baje el arma y la tire hacia un lado. El rio entre dientes y enseguida entendí mi terrible error-Idiota.

-Tienes razón.

Sin el menor esfuerzo llego ante mí, amenazándome con el filo de su espada, yo no tenía nada, por propia voluntad me hacía, estúpidamente, desecho de mi única y verdadera ventaja.

Me acorralo contra la barandilla, con su mano tomo mi cuello y me apretó un poco mientras con la otra me apuntaba con la espada. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, podía ver cada detalle de él. Vi todo desde sus largas pestañas hasta las cicatrices de la mejilla y el parpado. Su proximidad me inquietaba y no solo por el inminente peligro de muerte si no por algo más, algo que no lograba descifrar.

Mis ojos recorrieron su rostro hasta que se detuvieron en sus labios que formaban una sonrisa de medio lado. Se reía de mí, tenía el descaro de reírse de mí.

-Maldito seas, eso fue una vil trampa que me tendiste asquerosa víbora.

-Admito que eres valiente, pero no pensé que fueras tan estúpido, no estúpido no es la palabra que te define, mmm...-reflexión en busca de una palabra adecuada- inocente. Si ese es tu mayor pecado muchacho, eres demasiado inocente. Inocente al caer en una trampa tan obvia, inocente por creer que de verdad ganarías, inocente por suponer que representarías un reto para mí y para empezar eres demasiado inocente para estar en el mar. Debiste quedare en casa, jugando a ser un marinerito.

-No puedes estar tan seguro de que ganarías. Si me dieras una espada y la oportunidad de pelear puede que tengamos una buena pelea-trate de convencerlo, ahora yo intentaría tenderle una trampa.

-No me gane el puesto de capitán del "Tormenta" cayendo en estúpidas trampas así que ni lo intentes, que me da pena verte así-acerco un poco más a mí y mi cercanía pareció alterarlo, pues se quedó quieto. Con su mirada fija en mí.

No se cuánto tiempo transcurrió, en que él y yo solo nos quedamos muy cerca el uno del otro, compartiendo el espacio y aire. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un hombre, debió ser por eso era que mi corazón no paraba de latir a una velocidad absurdamente alta.

-Capitán Brick aquí abajo ya terminamos de despejar el área-un grito interrumpió, el momento, desde la cubierta.

Brick. Con que ese era su nombre, mi corazón por una razón que no logro comprender se alegró de saberlo.

El pirata pareció despertar a Brick del trance pues abrió los ojos sorprendido y se alejó de mi pero sin despegar el metal de mi costado.

-Bien señores, amarren a los que queden vivos y a los que están a punto de partir de este mundo tírenlos por la borda-ordeno con voz fuerte- No quiero producir pestes.

-Si capitán-finalizaron los piratas.

La lucha había acabado y ellos nos habían derrotado de la peor manera.

Mi corazón se inundó por la tristeza y el odio, tristeza por las vidas perdidas y odio por las vidas de quienes pusieron fin a la de mis compañeros.

Lo mire con ojos enfurecidos, el no pareció prestar atención a mi cuerpo que temblaba de coraje, solo me tomo del hombro y me arrastro con brusquedad hasta el cuerpo de mi capitán y sin la menor consideración me tiro a lado de él.

-Quédate quieto- me sugirió-o si no puedes hacerle compañía a tus difuntos.

La ira broto con más intensidad. Despreciaba a ese desgraciado. Quiero matarlo, mis manos son pequeñas pero tengo una energía que me motivara y dará fuerzas. De algo estoy segura.

Tardará lo que me tardara, regresaría a ese demonio de vuelta al infierno.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Miraba la escena desde las escaleras, gran Billy ya había juntado a los pocos sobrevivientes. La mayoría de ellos no valía la pena.

Una pulga calva, un panzón rosado, un joven furioso que no paraba de lanzar maldiciones, el anciano del capitán y el crio que no dejaba de verme.

Podía invitar al chico a formar parte de mi tripulación, se ve tenia potencial y la fuerza para formar parte del barco la vida en el mar. Ahora no se lo diría, pues estaba furioso y lo más seguro es que me escupiría en la cara, pero más adelante se lo propondré.

El enano y el gordo, se veían torpes y débiles, pero si llegaron a sobrevivir a la batalla significaba que valían un poco. No tengo fe en que me serán de mucha utilidad pero el día de hoy perdí a varios de los míos, así que necesito con urgencia más tripulación.

El asunto con el capitán, era complicado, el orgullo e ese hombre era muy resistente, conozco a los suyos lo más probable es que me afirmaría que preferiría morir antes que ser mi aliado. Sin embargo menciono que era rico, puedo pedir dinero por él, oro extra nunca falta.

Y el por último, el crio, ese maldito mocoso que no dejaba de verme.

"Maldita sea" dije a mis adentro. Su mirada no se había apartado de mi desde que lo tire a lado de su querido capitán, no me molestaba las miradas de desprecio que me daba el castaño, pero los persistentes ojos del niñato me... alteraba. De una forma que no me gusta, para nada.

Al escucharlo detrás de mi hace rato, imagine que tras de mi estaría un hombre de más o menos mi edad, alto o con poco musculo al menos, pero al verlo me sorprendí demasiado, no llegaba ni a mis hombros y era tan delgado y exquisito que fácilmente podría ahorcarlo con una sola mano. Pero lo que verdaderamente lo que me impacto fue su rostro, no era atractivo ni apuesto, era bello, muy hermoso.

Sus ojos fue en lo que más me fije, eran rosas, el color que ha ningún hombre le quedaría peor a él le quedaban a la perfección.

Sus gritos me volvieron la realidad, me esforcé por actuar con total naturalidad a la situación pero era difícil teniéndolo con sus ojos puestos en mí.

Me gustan las mujeres pero al estar tan cerca de él me inquietaba y al mismo tiempo agradaba.

No sé qué hacer con él, es un simple niño que parece que no tiene nada de riqueza, tenía el rostro de un aristócrata pero dudo que un niño rico que haya...

Bueno si puede ser, eso me pasó a mí, nací en cuna y me aventure al mar, pero eso es pasado.

Tiene rasgos de noble, aunque sus ropas dicen lo contrario. Llevaba una playera blanca muy grande para un cuerpo tan menudo como el de él, y llevaba un trapo sucio envolviendo su cabeza. Sus pantalones estaban algo rotos de las rodilleras y las botas evidentemente le quedaban grandes.

No sé qué hacer con él.

"No puede estar en mi barco: no es fuerte ni sabe luchar. No puedo pedir dinero por el: claramente no vale ni un penique" lo observe. "Lanzarlo a la borda y dejarlo que los tiburones se lo devoren, es una opción"

Esa era la única opción que me dejaba, tirarlo al mar para arrojar con todo el, las sensaciones que me produce verlo. Esa idea me convenció, el capitán armaría un escándalo, era muy visible el lazo que los unía a ambos, ambos se protegían mutuamente cuando estaba arriba.

-Ace, ven aquí-grite autoritario. En unos momentos apareció sudado y grasiento como siempre.

-Capitán-se presentó formando su fingida cara de respeto. Sé que este tipo me odia, no confió en el y el en mí tampoco, tendré que cuidarme bien las espadas cuando lo tengo cerca. Sin perder mi autoridad le pregunte.

-Ace ¿Por qué el anciano muestra tanto aprecio por el chiquillo?-baje la voz, no quería que nadie nos escuchara.

-Parase ser el bastardo del capitán, él siempre lo tiene a su lado y el mocoso lo sigue a todas partes, hasta le permitió dormir en su camarote.

-Con que su bastardo-medite- por eso estaba tan desesperado en salvarlo, mire hacia los dos mencionados y vi cómo le anciano intentaba dialogar con el niño pero este solo le dio la espalda.

-¿Que dijo mi capitán?-se acercó Ace, con una mirada entrometida.

-Que te largues a ayudar a tu compañeros con la carga, rápido-le ordene y despedí con ademan de mi mano.

-Si mi capitan-sonrei al ver como rechinaba los dientes y sin más se retiró.

"Esa puede ser la solución para salvar al muchacho pedir... "Me detuve al penar en lo que inconscientemente mi mente estaba formulando, no buscaba la utilidad del chico, mi cabeza confabulo un plan para salvar al chico.

Cuanto antes nos deshagamos de ellos, mejor.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nos amarraron al poste, a mis costados estaban Mitch y el capitán.

El desde hace rato estaba tratándome de hablar, pero aun sentía coraje por haberse rendido así de fácil, por ahora no podía verlo a la cara. En ella solo podía ver la palabra "Rendición".

Así que gire hacia el otro lado para distraerme con Mitch, sus maldiciones me motivaban a sentir odio por nuestros captores, me alegraba saber que al menos uno de nosotros todavía no tiraba la toalla.

-Cuando salga de esta desearan no haber nacido, hijos de rameras. Bola de cobardes. Desátenme, desátenme se los ordeno...

-Ya cállate-un hombre pequeño y peludo se acercó a Mitch y le propino un puñetazo que le dejo un rastro de sangre naciendo de la nariz.

-Cobarde, solo te pones contra por qué está amarrado, vamos inténtalo cuando este libre, apuesto a que saldrían huyendo-trate de ayudar pero en respuesta a mi patética ayuda fui castigada con una dolorosa bofetada.

-He dicho que se callaran-me apunto con su asqueroso dedo peludo, el hombre parecía un simio y golpeaba como un animal-si vuelven a hablar los tirare por la borda o mejor los encerrare por días hasta que se mueran de hambre. Espero la respuesta de Mitch, yo por mi parte me quedare quieta sin emitir ningún pio, pues la amenaza parecía muy real.

-Mejor mátame ahora mismo porque no cerrare mi boca ¡Bola de simios asquerosos! Son unos estúpidos al pensar que me dejare controlar por ustedes...-el simio le propicio un puñetazo en el estómago y con un cuchillo lo desato de los demás.

-Ahora mismo te arrojare al...

-¡No!-fue lo único que pude gritar, intente zafarme pero fue inútil-¡Suéltelo!

-Señor Mojo ¿Que sucede?- una voz detuve de golpe al mencionado.

-Mi capitán, el prisionero no paraba de gritar y lo...

-Pensaba tirarlo al mar. -dio varios pasos hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros de Nosotros-¿Quién le autorizo hacerlo?

-Nadie mi capitán-bajo la mirada apenado por su arrebato-No volveré a hacerlo.

-Eso espero Sr. Mojo-se dio media vuelta y dijo, terminando con mi alivio.

-Desnúdenlos, quiero saber que no tengan armas debajo de sus ropas. Si alguien presenta resistencia, haga lo que deba de hacer.  
El pirata se giro hacia nosotros y sonrió con malicia y crueldad.

Oh dios mío. Ayúdame.


	5. Atrapados

Estaba en problemas, en serios problemas.  
No podía permitir que me expusieron de esa manera. Mire a los lados buscando una solución, pero lo único que vi fue el mismo miedo que a mi me invadía en el rostro del capitán John.

Ayúdeme. Moví los labios formando la suplica.  
-Hay que hacer algo-respondió a mi auxilio silencioso.

Volteo a todos lados, buscando una herramienta que pudiera ser útil, pero estando el amarrado el esfuerzo fue inútil  
El sudor de pánico comenzaba a derramarme por las sienes y el cuello. Vi con horror como el Sr. Mojo desgarraba la camisa de Mitch, quedando al descubierto su desnudo pecho. Lance una exclamación de miedo y vergüenza.  
Gire mi cabeza apenada por verlo en tan poca ropa. Mi grito fue algo e hizo que llamara la atención del capitán. Tenia que ahogar mis impulsos femeninos que me delataban.

-Niño solo los desnudare, no te te voy a violar-se burlo de actitud el simio-ahorita te revisare los pantalones escoria, primero dejare en cueros a tu pequeño amiguito.

Moviendo sus dedos se acerco peligrosamente al cuello de mi camisa. Comencé a retorcerme para alejarlo de mi, sabia que no serviría de mucho pero de repente sentí como la presión que se estaba ejerciendo en mi cuello desapareció.  
El capitán John se había lanzado contra el pirata y comenzaba a darle cabezazos sin piedad.

-¡Capitán! ¡Capitán!-grite. Comenzaba a fastidiarme el hecho de que solo servía para gritar. Me sentía dotalmente impotente. Mis ritos eran mi única fuerza y herramienta. No me servían para separar al capitán del bárbaro- Alguien ayude a mi capitán.  
-Mas bien alguien debería ayudar al Sr. Mojo-a mi lado el capitán Brick veia la escena como un espectador satisfecho.  
-Haga algo, deje de actuar tan indiferente, ¿Que clase de capitán deja que golpeen a uno de sus hombre?-le pregunte indignada.  
-Mmm... tienes razón creo que debo ayudarlo-dicho esto se acerco a los dos hombres y con ambas manos sujeto firmemente los hombros de John, tiro de el y lo arrojo lejos de Mojo, lanzándolo contra unos cañones que estaban cerca.

El capitán no se movió por un momento pensé que el impacto había muerto pero el alivio regreso a mi cuando lo vi moverse un poco.

-Sr. Mojo mejor vaya a ayudar a Ace a ir por el botín-le aconsejo-Gran Billy lleva a los prisioneros a las celdas.  
-Si capitán- me sorprendí saber el nombre del sujeto que en el barco me había perseguido como un maniaco con su hacha. Había sobrevivido al golpe a su cabeza, maldije por mi mala suerte-Ahora perro no hagas ningún movimiento brusco porque Gran Billy te matara sin compasión-el tipo se dirigió a Mitch.

Trague saliva, tal vez el otro pirata podía pasar como un animal pero este era enorme, torpe, pero muy grande y gordo.

-Capitán, per-mi-miso para hablar.-tartamudeo Ace. Se le veía nervioso y el sudor se derramaba por los costados de su rostro.  
-¿Algún problema con el botín?-Brick interrogo con una mirada cautelosa.  
-El problema capitán, es que no hay botin-escupio todo de golpe.

Nadie perdió ni una palabra que lo que dijo Ace, y se armo un gran alboroto, algunos maldecían, otros negaban incrédulos, y los demás lanzaban puños al aire maldiciendo su negra suerte.  
Se armo el circo en la nave medio destrozada. Nadie cavia en su desdicha. Sonreí, me alegraba que todo el tumulto que habían formado fuese para nada, me regocije con las vidas de sus compeleros perdidas, bien se lo merecían.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO?!-grito furioso Brick, era la primera vez desde que llegaron que el parecía un verdadero demonio. Sus ojos de fuego ardían de furia. Lo tomo del cuello con ambas manos y lo estrello contra el puesto. -No, -¡¿CUANDO DICES :"NO HAY BOTÍN" TE REFIERES A QUE SON SOLO PIEZAS DE PLATA, VERDAD?!  
-No capitán, cuando digo no hay botín me refiero a que solo hay ... baúles con ropa... de mujer-trato de finalizar, dificultado por la falta de aire. Brick solo meneo la cabeza confundido.  
-¿Ropa de mujer?-soltó de golpe el cuerpo de Ace.  
-Si, lo único que parece de valor es la ropa, es de seda ... y es mucha-se agarro el cuello adolorido, jadeando ruidosamente-vestidos, algunas joyas, zapatos, hasta calzones-emitió una risita.  
-Tráela juzgare si valen algo, y si valen nos la repartiremos aquí mismo- con una mano masajeo el costado de su cabeza, aliviando su ...

Esperen un momento. ¿Acaso ha dicho que repartirán mi ropa? Me despojarían sin saber de mis prendas, no permitiré que nadie me quite mi ropa. Me han quitado mi libertad, y aunque suene algo frívolo, no dejare que me quiten mis pertenencias.

-No puede tomar esas prendas, no son suyas-exclame enojada. Como si volviera a existir me giro a mi inexpresivo.  
-¿Son tuyas acaso?-su pregunta tuvo como respuesta estallidos de carcajadas.  
-No, son de Lady Bombón Fray-respondí con el mentón en alto. Orgullosa de mi nombre y titulo.  
-¿Quien demonios es esa? Casi todos, incluyendo a mi capitán que estaba tratando de levantarse, pusieron atención con excepción de Brick, que había preguntado desinteresado.  
-Es una dama inglesa de la alta cuna-presumí.  
-Que se quedara sin calzones-dijo irónico-Espero que sufra al esperar inútilmente sus inútiles ropas.  
-Y prometida de -Brick me dio la espalda desinteresado de la fortuna y destino de mi persona- Lord James Suits. Un poderoso ...  
Como un hechizo donde las palabras mágicas fueron el nombre de mi prometido, Brick se dio media vuelta y re acerco lentamente a mi.  
-¿Lord James Suits?-repitió en blanco. Las facciones de su rostro señalaban que estaba conmocionado. Repitió una y otra vez el nombre. Cada vez que lo decía, elevaba su tono de voz y con ello su furia- ¿Donde esta? Dime ahora mismo donde estará ese malparido, escúpelo ahora mismo si no quieres que te corte en pedazos hasta que te saque la verdad.  
-¿Cuales son sus intenciones con Jama... Lord James-la curiosidad me quemaba como aceite hirviendo, tenia que saber que relación tenia ese hombre con mi prometido. Algo muy gordo los unía y no era un lazo de vieja amistad, pues hablaba de James de tal forma que asustaba.  
-Te he dicho que me lo digas-se aproximo a uno de sus hombres y le arrebato una daga de su cinturón, acercándola a mi barbilla formo una línea roja, con la sangre que broto de mi carne. Lance un gemido de dolor.  
-No lo se- mentí y el se dio cuenta. En mi consciencia no cargaría con la muerte de ningún hombre inocente, y Brick tenia tatuado en el rostro la imagen de la muerte.  
-Ya se primero te arrancare los ojos-separo la punta de mi mentón y la acerco a mi ojo. Cerré los ojos esperando lo peor.  
-Brick, despierta- el Sr. Mojo zarandeo al mencionado, su voz lucia preocupada, y lo movió mas fuerte. Brick, milagrosamente reacciono y pálido meneo las nubes de su cabeza.  
-Mojo acompañame-solto la daga y se alejo del centro-Gran Billy lleva a los prisioneros a las celdas de "Tormenta", aquí ya hemos acabado. A sus puestos señores.

Ordenando lo ultimo de forma fría se alejo teniendo de acompañante al simio. El simio tomo el hombro de Brick de una forma tan paternal que me conmovió.  
Antes le tenia miedo a Brick, ahora le tengo pavor. Allí aprendí que debes conocer a un hombre en su pero momento para saber cuanto miedo deben tenerle en realidad.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssss

Después de que disminuyera un poco la tensión en el ambiente, los hombres corrieron a su nave. Por su parte Gran Billy nos amarro a todos con una sola cuerda, uso mas fuerza de la necesaria. A mi espalda moví los dedos para comprobar que si aun circulaba la sangre, me alegre al darme cuenta que aun podía moverlas un poco.  
Guiados por gran Billy nos encamino a una tabla que unía a ambos barcos, con dificultad lo cruzamos y al fin llegamos al barco enemigo.

-Bienvenidos a nuestro humilde hogar "El Tormenta", bello verdad-a nuestro lado apareció serpiente estirando los brazos y señalando lo majestuoso del lugar.

Mire a mi alrededor y ralamente me sorprendió el lugar, pensé que arriba abría ebrios tirados o vomito de borrachos, o mínimo sangre seca en el suelo, pero tuve que reconocer que el lugar estaba impecable y en un buena estado.  
Todos se movían de un lugar a otro. Amarrando o desatando cuerdas que controlaban las velas. Muchos subían por el poste y se dirigían a las alturas, me detuve a ver lo alto que llegaban pero un golpe en mi espalda me derribo y me pegue con el suelo. Gemí de dolor, y vi atrás de mi como unos piratas ni se detenían a revisar que si estaba bien. Claro piratas , que esperaba ¿"Un Perdón"?  
Vi que cargaban entre varios mis cosas, mis baúles estaban siendo hurtados.

-¿Estas bien?-Mitch se acerco a mi y se inclino un poco, mirándome preocupado le sonreí y asentí. Mas tranquilo volvió a revisar nuestro nueva cárcel.

Lo imite, y también inspeccione nuestra nueva casa... temporalmente.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssss

Camine de una pared a otra, tratando de relajarme peor entre mas caminaba mas veloz iba, mi furia incrementaba.  
James Suits. El hombre que mas odio en la vida.  
Como desearía tener a ese hombre frente a mi y rebanarle cada miembro con deliciosa lentitud para al final solo tener el torso que colgaría del poste mas alto y las gaviotas hambrientas terminarían con el trabajo.  
Mi mente retorcía jugaba a imaginar diversas formas de asesinar al autor de mis desdicha. Aquel engendro del demonio que destruyo mi vida y mi felicidad.  
El que antes yo presumía como amigo, que lo llegue a considerar hermano. Y lo único que me dio a cambio fue una traición. No solo me quito mi buen nombre si no también, y lo que mas me dolió, me robo a la mujer que yo había amado con locura. Mi bella amante.  
Sarah.  
La mujer a la que planeaba convertirla en mi esposa, pero todo se vio arruinado cuando los soldados irrumpieron en la habitación.  
Mejor ni recordar, lo único que debo hacer en este mismo momento es sacarle la información al enano. Si es necesario torturarle.  
Me encamine a la puerta decidido pero alguien se interpuso en mi trayecto.

-Se lo que piensas hacer, y te digo que esta bien -Mojo hablaba indiferente-pero aparta de momento tus asuntos personales, sabes que el alimento escasea debemos ir por provisiones.  
-Eso puede esperar-lo aparte rudamente.  
-Vamos anda, ve y sale todo lo que quieras saber al enclenque pero cuando sepas donde esta Suits ¿que harás? Mandar a todos al ataque, bien excelente idea-aplaudió con sarcasmo- mandar a una bola de débiles y hambrientos hombres a luchar, para que los acaben a todos de una buena vez.  
-Este es asunto mío, no de ellos-tome la perilla de la puerta.  
-No, se que esto es entre Suits y tu, pero ellos lo harán asunto suyo y es mas este es asunto suyo porque estas obsesionado con la idea de ir por el que no te importara navegar por días sin alimento ni agua-elevo su voz con reproche-eso quieres, pagarles de esa forma a quienes tienen fe en ti, guiarlos a la muerte, con tal de cumplir tu venganza.

Mojo tenia razón, siempre la tenia. Ese era su deber, o ese cree que es su deber, ser mi consciencia. Realmente hace en buen trabajo, no se lo he pedido pero le agrades por estar siempre a mi lado y actuar como un buen guía.  
Pues no es nada fácil manejar un barco. Sin embargo ha sido divertido.

-Bien tienes razón-iremos a "Tres esquinas", queda MM... a un par de días de aquí. Descansaremos, comeremos, beberemos, compraremos víveres y hazme un favor-me acerque a el y pose una mano sobre su hombro-lo primero que debes hacer cuando desembarquemos: acuéstate con la primera ramera que veas. Que estas de un pésimo humor.  
-El caballero ha hablado-sonrió por momentos pero se desvaneció y hablo de forma seria-Si quieres cuando terminemos te ayudo en tu venganza.  
-Te dejare acompañarme pero yo le cortare la cabeza.  
-Bien, pero por mientras ha encaminarnos a "Tres esquinas". Oye Brick una pregunta ¿que haremos con los prisioneros?  
-No te preocupes, ya tengo planeado que hare con ellos. Al rosado y a la pulga los pondré a prueba para formar parte de la nave, se que será fácil convencerlos, al escandaloso -murmure reflexivo- a ese será difícil manejar. Ya viste como actuo-sonrei al ver la expresión de irritación e Mojo.  
-Ni me recuerdes, me molesta tanto los remedos de Héroes. ¿Y a los otros dos?  
-El anciano tiene fortuna, pediré recompensa y cuando me la den lo abandonare por allí, que el encuentre la forma de regresar a casa.  
-¿Y en cuanto al...  
-A ese lo tendré entre ceja y ceja, tiene algo, oculta algo-hable con honestidad-tiene un valor digno de admirar pero eso es su defecto, demasiado valiente y tonto.  
A ese aun no se que le hare a largo plazo pero por ahora será mi guacamaya que dirá todo loó que necesito saber.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss 

Hola gente como estan? si estan como yo y tienen mucho sueño les pido que leean esto. Quiero que esta vez cuando me dejen comentarios me digas que falta o que sobra o si lanzo muucho verbo y crema a la historia, necesito que me den criticas o que si les gusto muucho me digas cual ha sido fub parte favoroito en toda la historia.  
Bueno por miestras les contesrtare sus rewies:

mitzuki35: HOLAA y graciias por leerlo, a tu pregunta te dire q sii saldran mas adelante pero no profundiare muchio con ellos lo siento, espero que aun asi sigas loeyendo la historia.

Adivina Quien: Fijate que como no tenia ni idea de que historia crear pense que la tuya estaria genial peeeer MUJER ME LA HUBIERAS DAD EN SECRETO! ahora alguna lo abra leido y dicho aaa pues si estaria padre eso asi q no lo hice asi peor si tienes ideas las escuchare! y a tu pregutna es Jjajaja no creo q eres la unica loca que escucha el ladrillo romperese XD aaasi en el otro fic me habias preguntado q edad tiene Boomer puues tiene 19 asi para q nos ea taan mayor para Bubbles :P

Hollie: y eso paso! espeor que no te haya decepcionado su encuentro ! :D

Aaly: wooow enserio sentiste la accion GENIIIALL! gracias por leerlo

eidryn: Y aquii te traigo tu continuacion espero que te guste n.n no sera necesartio rogar porke me encata escribir... Aun cuando mis pompis ya estan todas planas por estar sentafa mucho rato :P

irina: siii y de echo eso es lo que enamorar a Brick su valenti e inocencia, ayy q bonito 3

darkprincessakane: si los corto en la mejor parte es porke quiero que le sigas leyendo :P ... HEY ACTULIZA TU HISTORIA LA DEL CAMBIO DE CUERPO Q ESPERO SEGUIR LEYENDOLO!

HiimekoO3: y tu tambien estas como la de arriba vamoos chica actulia tu historia la de Bombon borracha que la espeor con ansias! aa espero q te guste la conti n.n

Roockless Pretty: y Bob fue rescatado! gracias por leerlo

BrickxBloss-Reds: aqui esta mas largoopense aserlo mas largo para tu agrado n.n y woow espero que sigas siendo adicta a mi bhistoria! yeeaahahh mi historia es una droga n.n

Lucero Gomez: wooooow admiradora coon ganas senti biien chido cuando escibiste que me tenias envidia por la forma en que escribo , graciias enserio!


	6. Descubierta

Billy jalando bruscamente de la cuerda, que nos mantenía unidos y atados, nos guio por unos pasillo, descendimos por unas escaleras y llegamos a una puerta pequeña, al abrirla entramos a una habitación que contenía en su interior una jaula.

Desato la cuerda y sin ninguna delicadeza nos arrojó dentro de la celda.

Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando vi que en la puerta había dos personas de pie, una obviamente era Billy peor sostenía en sus brazos a otra silueta que no dejaba de pelear por liberarse, por la oscuridad no podía identificar el rostro pero por la luz que se colaba de la puerta distinguí por su complexión que era el capitán.

-¿Que quiere del?-me acerque a la puerta pero esta fue cerrada en mi cara.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-me dio la espalda y ato con más fuerza la cuerda que ataban sus manos a su espalda

-Estaré bien Bob, tranquilo-hablo con voz y tranquila pero pude identificar la tensión que trataba de ocultar-No tardare.

-No este tan seguro-con una risa maliciosa el grandote se llevó a mi capitán, sin necesitar de la fuerza bruta pues obedientemente mi capitán camino con la frente en alto sin abandonar su porte de seguridad. El último radio que logre escuchar de la salida fue la puerta siendo cerrada con candado.

-Tranquillo chico estará bien-Al ser acerco y estiro su brazo para darme palmadas en mi espalda, intentando inútilmente de tranquilizarme.

-El capitán es muy...

Pero ya las siguientes palabras las ignore, ahora no me servían como consuelo. Me son totalmente inútiles. Lo único que me quedaba por hacer era arrinconarme en una esquina y espera lo que la providencia nos guardara para el futuro.

Ya habían transcurrido horas desde que se habían llevado al capitán John, no he pegado el ojo ¿cómo dormir en una situación así? pero por lo visto Al, Fuzzy y Mitch no tienen problema pues desde hace una hora que decidieron dormir para matar el tiempo.

En medio de la celda estaba recostado sobre su espalda Fuzzy y sobre la panza de este Al estaba en posición de perro. Me enterneció lo conectados que estaban esos dos, pues cuando Fuzzy exhalaba después de roncar, Al inhalaba para hacerlo.

Ambos amigos dormían plácidamente, y no les molestaba el fétido olor, mi mente no quería descubrir cuál era el origen de esas pestes pues sabía que no me agradaría saberlo, y hasta parecía que la penumbra les ayudaba a consolidar el sueño.

Tenía que imitarlos y acostúmbrame a esos tratos pues si seguía con mis niñerías terminaría por derrumbarme más pronto de lo deseado.

Tenía que ser fuerte aguantarme a todos males que me pusieran en frente, tengo que actuar como el hombre que soy. Adiós a las actitudes femeninas y mimadas. Ya nada de lo que...

Dios, me detuve en seco cuando vi una pequeña cosa peluda que se movía veloz entre los pies de Fuzzy, forcé la vista y note que esta pequeña cosa era peluda. Comprobé lo que mi mente ya esperaba cuando la escuche chillar.

"Dios, esto no puede ser, una rata" Sentí un sudor frio recorrer mi espalda, vi con horror como el peor monstro de todos estaba moviéndose entre las piernas de Fuzzy y subía hasta la calva cabeza de Al. Mantuve mi mirada fija en el roedor rogando a Dios el poder de la invisibilidad pero como todo en el día había sido malo, en este momento mi desgracia no fue diferente, pues la rata bajo de Al para después caer al suelo y dirigirse a mí.

Abrace más mis piernas, alejando mi cuerpo lo mi posible del animal. En mi garganta ahogue los gritos desgarradores que lanzaban mis pulmones.

Más y más se acercaba a mí, buque a mi alrededor una salida pero por desgracias estaba acorralada. Lo único que pese en hacer fue defenderme, con mis manos luche por ahuyentar al animal, movía mis manos con desesperación esperando que se asustara y huyera de mí, después de varias veces y en una lanzar un grito al final huyo.

-Gracias Dios, oh fue tan horrendo-hable aliviada al ver como se alejaba de mí, entrando en una grieta donde lo más seguro era que vendría dentro de una horas.

La idea de volverla a ver me asusto pero me mas me asunto pensar que aceptaba la idea de que dentro de unas horas seguiría encerrada.

Todo estaba mal, las desgracias cada vez nos golpeaban con más dureza y por todos lados.

Puede que estuviera interpretando a un hombre, pero aun así conservaba mi corazón de mujer, y este corazón ya no aguantaba necesitaba un descanso y sobre todo desahogarse y agradeciendo que todos estaban durmiendo comencé a llorar, llore por cada cosa negativa que había vivido desde hace meses. Todo lo que mi alma estaba guardando con pesadez. Llegue al punto de quedarme sin lágrimas y aun así seguía sollozando.

Después cuando ya me había aburrido y fastidiado de pensar en lo patética que me sentía me detuve, me sentía totalmente ridícula e infantil. No ganaba absolutamente Ada, llorando, tengo que ser fuerte y afrontar todo. La debilidad y la autocompasión me estorbaba de hoy en adelante seré fuerte. Nada, y esta vez es verdad, nada me hará volver a mis debilidades. Seré un hombre, un hombre valiente y fuerte, mi identidad femenina solo quedaba entre yo y el capitán. Ese secreto lo guardare, pues ser mujer en estos momentos es lo peor que me puede suceder.

Limpiándome las lágrimas levante la mirada y me sorprendí que Mitch me veía fijamente, observándome con total curiosidad.

-¿Qué quieres?-hable bruscamente.

No emitía ningún ruido, tenía su boca media abierta y solo se quedaba allí sentado con el pecho apoyado en las piernas.

-¿Que tanto me ves?-dije un poco más irritada.

-eh... perdon... es que-tartamudeo, negando con la cabeza me miro incredulo, aclaro su garganta y hablo con mas claridad-...Bob ¿Estas bien?

-Si ¿porque la pregunta?- "rayos, me escucho llorar" pensé.

-Es que al subir este barco te vi caer y quería asegurarme que te encontraras bien- respondió.

-Oh, si no me duele mucho, gracias Mitch por la preocupación-le sonreí por su preocupación genuina. Y Volví a abrazar mis pies.

-No estoy muy seguro-rasco su barbilla -Ya se vamos a hacerte un chequeo a ver si te encuentras en buen estado.

-Pero te juro que me siento bien, no estoy en peligro de muerte-le asegure al insistente Mitch.

-Un pequeño examen, no tardaremos, te lo aseguro-insistió, cansada por su terquedad asentí.

-Bien comenzaremos con algo pequeño, estira tus piernas-obedecí y puse ambas piernas en el piso.

-Ves las puedo mover sin problema-pocito con mis dedos ambas piernas, señalándole que no sentía nada.

-Ahora levanta una pierna lo más alto que puedas...si así... ahora la otra-decía complacido por mi obediencia.

-Dóblalas y vuélvelas a poner en el suelo.

-Bien, listo.

-...Ahora cruza la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda apretándola lo más posible-pregunto ansioso, extrañada por su actitud accedí y cruce una pierna y después la otra, junte lo que más pude y no sentí dolor, tenía que demostrarle que estaba bien.

-¿ves?-le demostré.

-¿No te duele?-pregunto con ojos desconcertados.

-No, ni un poco. Caí pero fue cosa de nada-comente indiferente.

-Ahora un ejercicio mental-su voz era más inquieta, puse los ojos en blanco casada por su actitud y preocupación-¿Que día es hoy?

-Jueves

-¿De qué color es el mar?

-Azul

-Después del 5 viene el...

-6

-¿Cuantos dedos estoy levantando?-con ayuda de la luz que provenía de la puerta vi que tenía arriba 2 dedos.

-Dos.

-¿Cómo me llamo?

-Mitch

-¿Y ellos?-señalo con el dedo las dos figuras que seguían dormidas.

-Al y Fuzzy.

-¿Quién eres?

-Lady Bombón Fray-finalice, y al instante supe mi terrible error. Lleve mis manos a la boca pero ya era demasiado tarde el había escuchado claramente lo que mi boca pronuncio.

Lo mire a los ojos y en los suyos vi sorpresa y horror. Tenía la boca totalmente abierta, más que yo.

Ahora mi secreto ya no solo nos pertenecía al capitán y ama, pues ahora estúpidamente se lo había revelado a Mitch.

Solita me había delatado.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssss

**Hey chicas Hola, bueno pues ayer nose que me dio por leer el capitulo 5 y vi que no habia subido esta parte. Les juro que ya la habia escriito pero alomejor no se habia guardado: Dije achis porke nadie dice nada de Mitch y que la habia descubierto? ¿Porke todas se preoucoan mas por el vestido? jajaj y ya vi porke q puños no lo habia guaradado., bueno pues aqui se las traigo la parte, contestraia rewies, peor ahorita tengo algo de prisa. Pero como quiera se los agradesco mucho que sigan leyendo esta historia y bueno me retiro que me estan apurando **  
**Cuidense y pasen agradable tarde n.n **

**Oh por cierto no se preocupen no tardare cosa de nada subir el siguiente capi, es que me urgia subir esta parte n.n bueno ahora si, adios!**


	7. Necesidad de respuestas

Tenía al hombre arrodillado a mis pies, he mandado a que sea golpeado pero el hombre no suelta prenda. Sigue con los labios sellados, con valentía afrontara las horas de golpizas que le he hecho sufrir.

Es digno de admirar, tengo que admitir. Pero su maldito valor será el responsable de su muerte. Mal por él, pues no lo dejare en paz hasta que escupa donde esta James. Cada minuto de su silencio es en vano, pues el no gana nada callándolo, lo he encontrare con o sin ayuda, claro que con su apoyo mi venganza será tan pronto como deseo.

Un puñetazo es dirigido brutalmente a su estómago, solo sangre y gemidos salen de su boca.

Palabras, yo necesito palabras.

-Ya se -le dije mientras juntaba mis manos frente a mi rostro- nos dejamos de lastimar, me dices donde puedo encontrar a ese bastardo, te lo agradezco y te mato rápido - le hable muestras simulaba con una de mis manos un arma.

Como respuesta a mis pies llego un escupitajo con sangre.

Lo tomare como un no.

Billy que no paraba darle palizas al hombre amarrado, le propio una más.

Desde que había ordenado a ir por él y me lo trajeran a los cuartos bajos no había abierto la boca, apretaba fuertemente sus labios tan fuerte que había el perdido el color rosa y ahora era de un blanco.

Ahora Billy lo pateaba con saña, patada tras patada lo mandaba lejos de mí y lo llevaban al rincón. No me miraba, no se dignaba a verme. Vaya en su posición y todavía tenía ese orgullo en alto.

Me agradaba ese hombre, lástima que no llegare a conocerlo más porque ya me había hartado su comportamiento. Estaba desilusionado, tenía la pequeña esperanza de que el buen capitán amablemente me virguera donde podía hallar a ese desgraciado. Veo que nuestro esfuerzo ha sido inútil. Creí que con llegaría a persuadirlo para que cumpliera mi petición sin embargo ha sido en vano.

-Para Billy, creo que esto no nos llevara a ningún lado- me acerque lentamente a ellos y con un ademan mande lejos a mi hombre-Capitán Utonio ¿para que actúa como un valeroso hombre? Voy a matar a James Suitas, pero por desgracia no cuento con su ayuda. Y sin su ayuda su presencia en esta nave está de más. Voy a matarlo-sentencie-y desgraciadamente su actitud me es molesta, y yo molesto suelo ser algo cruel. Pero admita que usted lo ocasiono.

Puedo aparentar estar tranquilo peor por dentro me quemaba el demonio, estaba furioso deseo matar al capitán pero él no es el responsable de mi enojo, en parte si se lo debo a él por no hablar pero la mayor parte es de mi enemigo, ese enemigo que he jurado matar con mis propias manos, ahora tardare más en encontrarlo. Cosa que no me gusta. No me gusta nada.

¿Cómo hallarlo? ¿Cómo lo encontrare? Si ni tengo pista a donde llevaban esos baúles. Solo el capitán tiene idea, los demás solo lo sé...

Un momento. No todos los tripulantes que había dentro de esa nave seguían al capitán solo por la cuestión de trabajo. Había cierta personita que estaba allí por una razón más. Esa personita era fiel al capitán y el capitán a ella. Ambos tenía un lazo que lo unía fuertemente y dentro de ese lazo había confianza, la confianza sufriente para revelarle la información que necesito. Ese enano tiene que saber, de seguro el comparte los mimos secretos que este hombre.

Solo era cosa de ir por él y exigirle lo que quiero saber.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo recuerdo ese idiota mostro valor, claro de tal palo tal astilla. Era valiente, me reto sin dudarlo. Sera un hueso di fil de roer, será firme ante las amenazas y golpiza, para mi desgracia imitara el absurdo coraje de su capitán y tampoco dirá nada. Pero todo hombre tenía una debilidad, y si bien la debilidad de ese niño no era el miedo de lo que podían a hacerle a él si tenía el terror de ser responsable de lo que le podían a hacer a su amado padre.

La debilidad del bastado era la seguridad del padre.

"No lo golpeare para que hable" idee "pero si lo hare ver como su padre camina por la plancha".

Si no se derrumbaba ante esa amenaza no sé qué hare para convencerlo de que hable, pero no debo preocuparme de que hable, porque lo hará, seguro que lo hará.

Sonreí satisfecho por la idea.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Y por eso me visto de hombre-finalice mi historia. Mitch había escuchado atento, asentía cada vez que me trababa animándome a continuar. Ahora ya habiendo relatado toda mi verdad espere a que el hablara pero el solo se quedaba allí a mi lado observándome en silencio. Estaba, supongo yo, digiriendo toda la verdad.

Claro no es normal escuchar a tu compañero de celda confesarte que antes solía usar vestidos.

Ese silencio comenzaba a inquietarme, pensé que tal vez me estaba juzgando, pudiera ser que ahora me catalogaba como loca o peor como marimacha.

-Te he dicho mis razones por las que me he vestido así-le solté exasperada.

-No, yo no la juzgo Lady Utonio-se apresuró a decir, moviendo sus manos inquieto- las entiendo perfectamente, usted hizo lo correcto

Mitch ahora me hablaba de usted, me molestaba escucharlo dirigirse ante mí con demasiado respeto. Antes nuestra relación era solo cordial pero ahora que estamos dentro de la nave tenemos que ser compañeros, y creí que confesando toda mi versión, llegaríamos a ser amigos. Pero mi título parece haberlo intimidado, tanto que ahora siento que ha construido una barrera entre nosotros.

-He escuchado a mis amigas hablar de las atrocidades a las que someten esos barbaros a las mujeres. Las roba, las venden, las convierten en esclavas y lo peor pueden llegar a...-cerré mi boca horrorizada por la idea-Si he hecho lo que he hecho es solo por mi seguridad-baje la mirada apenada.

-Ha hecho bien Lady Bombón-y volvió a hablarme de usted-Esos piratas son despreciables, son demonios disfrazados de hombres.

-¿Me haces un favor Mitch?-el asintió deprisa- Deja de dirigirme a mí como "Lady Utonio". Soy yo, soy Bob.

-Perdone Bob-rodé los ojos, frustrada por la terquedad de este chico. Empecinado en hablarme como si yo fuera más que él.

-"Perdona Bob" no "Perdone joven Bob, mil disculpas"-imite la voz de un caballero de altos modales- Aquí soy solo Bob. Deja de tratarme como si yo estuviera sobre ti-señale cada lado de nuestra celda- mira a tu alrededor Mitch, somos iguales, estamos en la misma posición. Un par de prisioneros de sucios piratas. Las clases sociales se fueron derechito al diablo una vez que subí al barco. Bob y tú, inclusive Bombón y tú, miden lo mismo.

"Y ahora estas dos personas, Bob y Bombón, necesitan de tu ayuda para salir de este maldito sitio. Juntos trataremos conseguir nuestra libertad, y lo haremos en cuanto esos animales bajen la guardia. ¿Estás conmigo?-le extendí la mano.

El sonrió y me miro a los ojos brillantes de excitación.

-Yo te sigo Bob-y estrecho su mano con la mía. Emocionada por saber que tenía a un amigo de mi lado, sin poder evitarlo lo abrace, estaba feliz por poder compartir mi secreto con alguien más y saber que ese alguien era digno de confiar. Me alegre más cuando correspondió a mi abrazo.

De repente sentí como Mitch se retiraba bruscamente de mis brazos, se separó de mi inquieto. Lo mire extrañada pero luego pensé que se había quitado porque tenía miedo de que nos atraparan.

-Hay, los engaño a todos- le sonreí de forma altanera- Todos cayeron incautos ante mi tremenda actuación.

-Sí, fuimos una bola idiotas que se tragaron ese cuento, hasta creamos chismes de que eras la bastarda del capitán-se rio.

-Si Fuzzy me lo conto-me pare en seco-Mitch este secreto queda entre tú y yo ¿Eh?

-Claro Bob, tu confía en mi-y lo hacía confiaba en él.

-Espero que mi disfraz siga funcionando tan bien como hasta ahora.

-Funciona sin embargo...-tomo su mentón y se quedó pensativo.

-¿Qué? ¿Algún problema? ¿Crees que alguno de esos haya sospechado?-sentí que el terror cargándose sobre mis hombros, aun la menor sospecha podría arruinarme.

-No, no es eso-tomo mi hombro tranquilizándome pero después la retiro nervioso-Lo que sucede es que... tu disfraz es perfecto pero aun así...

-Dilo Mitch-le pedí ansiosa.

-En el "Soberano" todos sabíamos que eras hombre, bueno eso pensábamos, y te aceptamos como tripulante, pero aun así varios, incluyéndome, nos sentíamos incomodos contigo. Algo en ti nos inquietaba.

Recordé mis día en el barco, y a mi mente llegaron todas esas miradas que había sentido sobre mí. El primer día fue duro pues bastantes pares de ojos observaban cada uno de mi movimiento, supuse que solo estaban evaluando mi calibre, con el transcurso de los días me fui acostumbrando y para mi alivio fueron disminuyendo.

Mitch ahora confesándome que los sentía incomodos, me tranquilizo de pensar que solo les preocupaba que yo fuera un estorbo. Claro no hacía mucho en el "Soberano", pero a esos marineros tal vez no les gustaban los extraños, y yo era una extraña para ellos.

-Era porque no me conocían-le respondí-fue una intrusa que entro a su nave. Y pues más les inquietaba creer que yo era hijo del capitán.

-Bombón no era eso-soltó un bufido-no es que te viéramos como una desconocida era más bien porque aun disfrazada de hombre tu rostro es muy...

Mitch se interrumpió cuando escuchamos como un par de botes se caían, la puerta se cerró de golpe y unos pasos subían por las escaleras.

Alguien nos había escuchado. Alguien sabía mi secreto.

No podía ser. ¿Quién? ¿Quién fue? ¿De quien ahora depende mi futuro?

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Lo se, Lo se, sii lo se!

Super cortito :P  
A la proxima hare la historia mas larga y lo subire mas rapido, es que me dije :" No manchces desde hace bastante que no actulizas asi que MUEVETE! Y  
Y bien espero que les guste y quiero agradecer por su apoyo a estas lindas peronas n.n  
Roockless Pretty  
Lucero Gomez (gracias por la historia)  
irina (si apareceran pero aun no piesnso como ponerlos en la historia)  
Guest  
Adivina Quien  
BrickxBloss-Reds

Graciiias, ustedes me motivan a seguir escribiendo! y tuu si lees esto pues te pido un rewies, entre mas mejor n.n


	8. Trampa

Mis oidos no podian engañarme.  
Antes de escabullirme con total discrecion, sin mucho exito realmente, habia escuchado perfectamente como ese chico revelaba tal cosa.  
Habia entrado a la habitacion de las celdas y abriendo la puerta escuche claramente: "Lady Bombon Fray".  
Quise enterrarme de mas y al seguir espiando esa conversacion grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que nada mas y nada menos, Lady Bombon Fray era ese pequeño mocoso.  
Claro, vi, desde que subieron al barco, que algo andaba mal con ese tipo.  
Era una mujer. Ese estupido habia resultado se runa mujer. Santo Dios ¿como era esto posible? ¿Que clase de locura habia cometido esa pequeña idiota?  
Una mujer, una maldita mentirosa.  
¿Que hare ahora?  
Al salir, tenia la intencion de ir a contarle todo lo que habia escuchado a Brick, pero al entrar a donde el estaba me di cuenta del error que iba a cometer. Vi como Brick se regocijaba pensando en que pronto tendria a Suits. Haria culauiqer cosa por tener frente a ese bastardo. Su mente se nublaba, y por raro que pareciera de parte de el, dejaba de analizar la situacion y actuar por puro instinto.  
No era propio de Brick dejarse llevar por impulso y actuar por pura estupidez, me lo espero de Butch, mi hijo, pero no de Brick.  
¿Y que haria el con esta informacion?

"Hey Brick, adivina que, no me lo vas a creer. Te acuerdas de lo que nos conto ese pequeño idiota, si el creyo que te iba a ganar. La historia de Suits y su propometida, pues agarrate de algo. Ese mismo enano resulta ser la prometida. Si se vistio de hombre para reunirse con el. ¿No es gracioso?"

No era gracioso. Su retorcida mente formularia un descabellado plan que no solo arrastraria a el, si no tambien a todos nosotros. Quiero a Brick, lo he cuidado desde hace tiempo y siento que hasta lo veo como a un hijo. Y como padre, debo cuidar de el y de sus intereses. Y el saber que tenemos a semejante carnada lo va a volver loco. No pensara en los demas y nos enviara derechito a la horca.  
Primero debemos tomar proviciones, reclutar hombre y descansar un poco. Y puede que asi, tal vez, vallamos a buscar a ese hijo de ramera.  
Esto es lo que hare, me callare y guardare este secreto hasta que estemos estabilizados. Despues de ello le soltare todo a Brick.  
Si eso es lo que hare.  
Me siento mal por mentir, pero es lo mejor para el.

Todo por esa maldita mujer. Bien dicen: "Una mujer en tierra trae problemas y una mujer en mar... en mar trae Desastrez".¿'

-Hey Ace-le grite al desgarbado chico que limpiaba por el momento los suelos-Aca abajo.

El chico busco por los suelos y dio conmigo cuando yo le gritaba a travez de las rejas del suelo-Ven te quiero pedir algo.

-¿A cambio de que?-claro trato con piratas, es molesto que aun entre compañeros, uno tiene que sacar provecho de todo.

-De que no te ponga a quitar tu solo cada molusco de este condenado barco-le mire con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien ¿que quieres que haga?

-Ve por los prisioneros, y traelos aqui arriba-estaba a punto de retirarme cuando recorde-Traelos bien sujetos, el capitan usara "La Tabla".

-¿La Tabla?-pregunto confundido y enseguida fue sustituida por una sonrisa maliciosa-Sera divertido ¿No lo crees, Mojo? Hace mucho que no hemos disfrutar de un buen espectaculo.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Esperamos en silencio si alguien entraba por esa puerta, peor seguia intacta.  
Estamos completamente seguros que alguien estuvo aqui y salio corriendo. LO que no sabemos es quien fue el intruso.

-Tal vez lo imaginamos-propuso Mitch.  
-O tal vez hay fantasmas en este lugar- dije con voz irritada.  
-¿Quien pudo haber sido?  
-No importa quien haya sido, ninguno de los que estan afuera es amigo mio, Mitch-dije resignada.

De pronto la puerta se abrio de golpe y un hombre joven, con pinta de enfermo, entro. Lucia de buen humor, cantaba algo que no me gustaria repetir, su cancion incluia matar, sangre y rameras.  
¿Que nadie aqui tiene un buen juicio?

Mitch y yo lo miramos detalladamente, esperando a que el diera una señal de saber algo de mi,peor parecia comportarse normal, dentro de lo que cabia.

Su animoso comportamiento no me daba buena espina. Antes de entrar todos tenian caras de enojados y frustracion por su mala pesca del dia, y ahora este sonreia hasta no poder.  
Esto no me gustaba nada.  
Llego hasta nosotros y evaluo a cada uno de nosotros, su mirada se detuvo en nuestros compañeros que seguian ddurmiendo muy tranquilamente. Dandose medio vuelta se dirigio a la puerta, se agacho un poco y vino de vuelta con una cubeta entre sus manos. Sin aviso, arrojo el contenido de la cubeta sobre Fuzzy y Al, al instante estos dos se despertaron aturdidos. El tipo lanzo una simple carcajada.

-Hijo de la chin...-se callo cuando vio un arma apuntandolo-Mierda.

-Que bueno que despertaron-comenzo hablar el instruso-fui enviado de las alturas para liberarlos de las tinieblas, queridos hermanos.

-¿Nos soltaran?-pregunto esperanzado Fuzzy.

El enfermo se quedo pensativo y rascando su menton, medito la respuesta. Y al final, le dio una pequeña sonrisa ocultando sus dientes.

-Si, los soltaremos, de eso puedes estar seguro.

El tono en el que lo dijo no nos agrado ni a Mitch ni a mi. en cambio a Al y Fuzzy intercambiaron una palmada de manos.

-Sabia que durmiendo el viaje seria mas corto, que listos somos Fuzzy.

-Ya cierren el hocico y hagan una fila-ordeno mientras desenrrollaba la cuerda con la que nos habian traido hasta aqui abajo.

-Oye, por cierto ¿Donde esta el capitan Utonio?-no pude evitar preguntar.

-Ese esta arriba esperandolos a ustedes-tomo mis muñecas y anudo fuertemente mis manos a mi espalda.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Subimos por las escaleras que nos llevaban a la cubierta y sabia que la mayoria de los piratas estaba arriba, si no es que todos, pero me soprendi cuando note que estos estaban alli... esperandonos.  
Con solo poner Al, quien era el primero, se armo un gran alboroto donde todos comenzaron a gritar una sola palabra, algo que no significaba mucho para mi peor para ellos significaba exitacion y festejo.  
"Tabla, tabla, tabla" gritaban todos juntos. Algunos estaban colgados de las cuerdas, los mas bajos subieron por los postes, pues no querian perderse el espectaculo. Aqui la unica duda que yo tenia era: ¿Que espectaculo se iba a armar?

-Maldicion-maldijo Mitch a mis espaldas. Supuse que Mitch ya sabia lo que significaba aquello pero no podia preguntarle con todo el ruido que se extendia por todo el barco.

"Tabla, tabla, tabla" todos seguian euforicos, mire a todos a mi alrededor y solo veia caras grotescas y sucias gritando esa palabra una y otra vez, todos lucian felices, todos excepto uno. Entre toda la multitud habia un rostro que destaco, el no miraba a los prisioneros, el me veia a mi, fijamente me siguio con la mirada.  
Ese hombre yo lo habia visto, era el hombre que calmo a Brick cuando este estuvo a punto de rebanarme. Mojo, creo que se llama.  
Me miraba de una forma indecifrable, solo se quedaba alli, con los brazos cruzados y viendome sin apartar la mirada.  
Era el, el fue el que me descubrio. Lo psamos y gire mi rostro y pude notar como asentia, como leyendome el pensamiento y confirmandome lo que siospechaba.

Caminabamos siguiendo al pirata, donde el diera el paso los demas le daban el espacio libre, dejandole camino. Y al final nos detuvimos, el silencio reino en todo el navio. me movi un poco a la derecha para ver que era lo que nos habia detenido y mi estomago se revolvio del asco al volver a ver al maldito capitan de este barco.  
Tenia los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, recargado de lo mas campante sobre en la orilla del barco. Tenia en sus labios una sonrisa ladina. Lo mire y sus ojos se tiparon con los mios, lo filmine con la mirada pero eso parecio incrementar la malicia de su sonrisa.  
Algo planeaba.  
Se levanto y con una orden nos exigio ponernos en fila india.

Estando con la vista mas despejada al frente, mi alma cayo a mis pies cuando vi el estado del capitan. Estaba todo golpeado y tenia un ojo cerrado por la hinchazon de este. Por su boca, una delgada linea de sangre seca quedo marcada. No podia sujetarse firmente y por ello Billy lo tenia sujeto de un brazo para que no cayera.

Los ojos y bocas de Al y Fuzzy, quedaron totalmente abiertas. Mitch, maldijo denuevo contra Brick, yo solo intente acercarme lo mas que pude a John.  
John bajo la mirada, como si estuviera apenado, ocultando su rostro magullado.  
Me detuve, deje de verlo y volte a ver al con total rabia a Brick.

-Eres un maldito ¿Que ganas? Dime que ganaste dejandolo asi. Solo pierdes humanidad y si acaso ganas algo seria desprecio, te odio asqueroso animal de agua sucia-con la poca saliva que tenia en mi boca escupi a sus pies.

-Tienes razon-junto sus manos sobre el pecho y fingio sentise culpable- No he ganado nada. No le saque ni un beneficio a ese pobre desgraciado, le hice una sola pregunta y no me la quiso responder. Solo pedia una respuesta, pero no quiso cooperar. No me culpes si el quedp asi, fue su necesad lo que lo llevo a estar a ese estado-comenzo a caminar alrededor nuestro, hablando mas para si mismo que para nosotros- Se dice que las conchas de mar taren solo mala suerte, por ello ningun pescador o marinero se molesta en ir a buscar una, pero ¿Que sucede si esa concha tiene una perla? Vaya, alli si que cambia el asunto, este mineral se vuelve muy valioso.  
"Su capitan es una concha de mar, pero no cualquiera el tiene una perla muy preciada para mi. Su verdad, es la perla que necesito. Pero esa concha -de un lado de mi cabeza vi como su brazo se extendio apuntando al capitan John-no se abrira, no piensa mostrarme lo que tiene adentro. ¿Y que hare yo? ¡DEVOLVERLA AL MAR!-grito, alentando a los demas a que continuaran con la palabra que anteriormente habian exclamado.  
"Tabla, tabla, tabla!

Gire a todos mis lados y todos los simios a mi alrededor movian su puño arriba.  
Mire hacia el capitan que estaba atado, no el no estaba atado, el estaba encadenado. Cadenas envolvian sus manos y los extremos de estas terminaban en dos enormes esferas negras. Balas.  
Note que estas estaban muy cerca del inicio de una tabla. Esta tabla tenia la mayor parte en el aire, sobre el mar.  
No tarde en comprende rlo que significaba eso.  
Iban a lanzarlo al mar.

Brick posiciono el cuerpo del capitan sobre la tabla. Se alejo y puso su pie sobre una de las balas, amenazandola con tirarla al mar, llevandose con ella al capitan.

-Por ultima vez capitan-hablo con un filo en su voz-¿Donde esta James Suits?

¿Solo necesitaba saber donde estaba James? Yo lo sabia, yo podria decirselo, sabia que Brick tebia la intension de matarlo, eso se veia a leguas, pero su vida no era tan valiosa como la del capitan.

-Caballeros, Bob los vere luego-se despidio con la frente en alto y una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a mi.

Brick frunciendo el ceño estuvo a punto de patear la bala hacia fuera del bote, pero yo lo detuve con mis palabras.

-No lo hagas, yo te dire-hable en voz baja.

-¡Un barco! ¡Un barco capitan!-grito desde lo alto lo que parecia ser un niño.

-¡Me lleva!-exclamo sacudiendo su cabeza, respiro hondo y grito-¿Amigo o enemigo?

El hombrecillo se descendio como un mono enrollado con sus cortas piernas sobre el mastil y quedando a poco metros del suelo contesto con una media sonrisa.

-Ni enemigo, ni amigo.

-¿Estas ebrio Arturo?-constesto malhumorado Brick- A que demonios te refieres.

-... Es amiga capitan. Es la capitana Bellota.

-¿Sigue en juego? Ja-subio por las cuerdas y ordeno amollar las escotas, reduciendo asi la velocidad.

Pense que nos habiamos salvado pero antes de elevarse mas sin voltearnos a ver grito a Ace que yo fuera llevada a su camarote. Sola.

ssssssssssssssssssssss

Dos años habian pasado desde que nos juntamos en ese bar a repartirnos el botin que le sacamos a uno de esos affeminados franceses cobardes.  
Borachos, unidos y felices, era nuestro estado, hasta que Bellota inicio una estupida pelea con el cantinero por una botella de ron que estaba destapada.  
Armo un alboroto e inicio una revuelta en donde tuvimos que salir arrastrandola con nosotros.  
Afuera ella seguia gritandonos que eramos una excusa de hombre, niñitas con huevos pequeños. Boomer y yo solo la ignoramos y los acompñae a su nave, ella casi le daba un plomazo a Boomer cuando este intento ayudarla a conducirla a la nave.

-¡No estoy tan ebria para no saber donde esta mi nave imbecil!  
Me despedi de ellos y me fui solo a mi barco, esperando que pronto nos volvieramos a cruzar.  
Sabia que ella estaria a salvo, no por estar bajo la proteccion de Boomer, pues mas bien, estoy seguro que ella salvaria a Boomer en una situacion de peligro. Ella era una mujer muy valiente. Pirata reconocida, no solo por su genero, si no por ser realmente peligrosa y valiente.

En solo unos minutos se posicionaron a nuestro lado. Frente a mi tenia a una delgada persona, mirandome retadoramente, cruzada de brazos.

-¿Como es posible que sigas vivo con lo nena que eres?-dijo burlonamente.

-Escuche que te habias enamorado de un comerciante y realizado el sueño de toda mujer, ser madre-menti, riendome por dentro cuando ella fruncio mas el ceño y comenzo a gruñir.

-¿Eso dicen de mi?

-Lo he escuchado por alli-segui aumentando el incendio de su genio.

-Dime quien fue Brick, te juro que lo ultimo que salga de su boca sera su propia sangre-su mano temblaba- ¿Fue ese Calico verdad? Namadas porque su queridisima Anny cayo en la estupidez de embarazarse cree que todas las mujeres piratas son iguales. Estupido puerco.

-Tranquila aun no llevamos ni dos minutos fuera y ya quieres degollar a alguien. Hola Brick, tanto tiempo ¿no?-Boomer salio de la espalda de Bellota y me dio un golpe en el hombro.

Boomer era el mas joven de nosotros, cntaba solo con 16 años y ya era piarata. Bellota lo habia acogido en su familia y ahora el era su mano derecha, esta lo veia como un hermano aun cuando nunca lo admitiera.  
No mostre ninguna emocion, peor por dentro estaba contento de volverlos a ver.

-¿Y que has echo Brick?-nos dirigamos a mi camarote.

-Nada solo encontrar a la persona que me llevara con James Suits-dije serio. Boomer abrio la boca sorprendido y Bellota formo una sonrisa siniestra que dara escalofrios a cualquiera.  
Boomer sabia mi historia, que por cierto compartia con Bellota, pues ella tambien es victima indirecta de la traicion de James.

-¿Y donde esta el engendro?-exclamo ansiosa Bellota.

-Aun no lo se, apenas iba a saber hasta que interrumpiste con tu llegada-me queje.

-Crei que le alegrarias de verme, ingrato.

-¿Y donde esta ahora?

-Adentro-nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de mi camarote.

-¿Esta aqui? ¿Quien es? ¿Es un noble, un amigo suyo, un rico comerciante?-pregunto Boomer- Son muy cobardes, y en la minima ´resion estos se derrumban.

-No, apuesto a que es uno de esos poderosos piratas que tienen ojos y oidos en todas partes-aseguro la otra.

Me rei de ambos, creando ridiculas hipotesis. Ellos me miraron extrañados y gire el pomo de la puerta.

-Ninguno de los dos le atino, el que me lo dijo fue un-abri la puerta y alli dentro estaba ese bastardo tratando de roer con sus dientes las cuerdas, al verme se congelo- ... simple grumete.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Lo se esta muy corto, y hasta creo q fastidia un poco lo lento que va la historia pero desde hace tanto que no actulizo. Esta pequeña parte es solo para demostrarles que no he abandonado la historia.

Como siempre les agradesco a las bellas personas que me dejas los reviews (chicas ustedes me motivas n.n):  
Adivina Quien: jajaja no soy un asco con los videojuegos (yo entro en panico cuando tengo un control en mis manos, y me da el colapso cuando este vibra) el unico videojuego que me gusta ver (si ver como pelicula :P) es el de resident evil. jajaj epro gracias por la sugerencia porke tengo amigos que si aman jugar.

JossySanxhez: jaja graciias, estaria chido ver una camisa asi :P

Miiu-sama: te prometo que no lo abandonare.

Guest: y el proximo capitulo creo que te va a gustar mas n.n

Aaly: te equivocaste comadre si la escucharon.

BrickxBloss-Reds: te dire que en los proximos dos capitulos si ocurrira algo n.n

Kaoru Ayuzaw: no le haran nada no te preocupes, mm... bueno no intentaran propasarse con ella, eso si te lo aseguro pero de que intenten golpearla, eso si que no puedo prometer nada.

Blossomxbrick04: lo se, si que tardo, pero yeaah alfin ya esta la actualizacion.


	9. Que bella mentira

Esto era algo vergonzoso, mi boca en un objeto que sabra Dios que en cuantas sucias manos ha estado.  
Yo lady Blossom Fray, nacida en alta cuna, mujer sensata y con un gran sentido de la dignidiad y refinamiento... actuando como una miserable rata en estos momentos.

"Si quieres salir, entonces callate y roe" me recorde.

La puerta se abrio y fui sorprendida, dos presonas estaban en la puerta mirandome sorprendidos y confusos. Brick, quien seguia tomando la perilla de la puerta me miraba divertido. Solo el le hallaba lo gracioso en mi vergonzosa escena.

-Em...yo...intentaba... ¡Tenia comezon en la mano!-respondi actuando molesta.  
-Por un momento pense que querias escapar. Me alegra saber que no tienes la intencion de dejarnos-se alejo de sus compañeros para acercarse a mi- claro no antes que me digas lo que quiero saber.  
-¿Es encerio?- dijo incredulo un de los presentes, me fije en el dueño de esa voz y me sorprendi cuando descubri algo. Su voz era demadsiado suave para ser de hombre y aparte de ello su cuerpo delataba que tenia curvas.  
-Eres una mujer.

Ella endurecio sus facciones y me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh encerio, y yo que pense que mi sangrado mensual era por donde salia la sangre que acumulaba de batallas-hablo sarcasticamente-Vaya tu deswcubrimiento me ha quitado un peso de encima.  
-Oye Buttercup no seas tan malo con el, cuando te conoci tarde dos dias en darme cuenta que no eras hombre- le sonrio burlon el rubio.  
-Era porque estabas ahogado en licor, que nena embriagarte con solo media botella-le contesto aun con el ceño fruncido.  
-No, era porque escupias mas lejos que Smith y eruptabas mas fuerte que John. Tu sola te has ganado la fama de marimacha-se defendio rapidamente el chico.  
-¿Yo marimacha? Si yo soy toda una dama.  
-En tu vida has usado un peine, es mas apostaria mi barco a que no sabrias como ponerte un corset, ¿sabes? del barco que le robamos a este-me apunto -hay una variedad de vestidos, si quieres puedes usar uno.  
-Primero andaria desnuda que usar...  
-Ella no usara ninguno de esos vestidos-solte derrepente, horrorizada que la idea de esa asesina usara mis prendas.  
-¿Y tu quien demonios eres para imponer voluntad?-me pregunto Buttercup con una sonrisa brulona.  
-Soy, soy -_¿como me llamaba? Bob, si claro_- Bob, Grumete Bob.  
-Es solo un mozalbete Brick, ¿como puede saber donde esta James?- acercandose a mi curioso toco mi rostro, dandole ligeras vueltas, ni tan suave ni tan rudo.  
-Es el hijo ilegitimo del capitan que dirigia la nave que llevaba las prendas de la prometida de James. Solo el capitan y el saben donde esta ese hijo de puta-entre dientes escupio con veneno la maldicion.

_¿Que habras hecho James para que te odie de esta manera?_

_-_¡¿Planes de boda?! Que rapido olvido a...-Brick lo fulmino con la mirada, mordiendose los labios desvio la mirada al suelo.

_¿A quien estuvo por mencionar? ...¿Una mujer?... ¡Es un problema de faldas! Todo por una mujer, que imprudencia y estupidez hace este hombre por una mujer._

_-_Bueno ahora mi pequeño bastardo dinos donde esta esa escoria? -se acerco peligrosamente a mi rostro la morena, dejandonos solo un pequeño espacion donde nuestras respiraciones se mesclaban.  
Su mirada era poderosa y me incomodaba de sobremanera, pero no podia dejar que ella me ganara. Mostrar cobardia es un error que no pienso cometer frente a estas personas. Ella era dura, se notaba enseguida, y sus ojos podian inmovilizar a cualquiera, pero no perdere mi valentia en estos momentos.

-No es justo lo que nos hicieron-lo dije tan alto para que todos pudieran escuchar sobre todo Brick, pues es es el responsable de todo esto-No le hemos echo daño a nadie, viajábamos tranquilos y viene una nave y mata a casi todos. Muchas vidas se perdieron y muchas familias quedaron solas. ¿Ahora que se le diran a los huerfanos? ¿Como saldra adelante las viudas? Diganme.  
-En el mar se aprenden muchas cosas- se distancio la chica y hablo neutra, era fria su expresion- Y una de esas duras lecciones es que "La justicia es solo un falso ideal para los afligidos" Nunca llega, y si te quedas esperando, pasaran tus dias en vano, esperando y esperando por algo que nunca llegara. Nosotros los hombres-y mujeres- no hacemos justicia. Si te molesta algo y alguien te hace algo, lo que debes hacer es hacer tu propio equiliobrio.  
Te humillaron, humilla. Se burlaron de ti, burlate de alguien mas. Te quitaron algo-Brick se movio inquieto de su lugar y puso mas atencion-Quita algo.  
-No deberias de pensar asi, solo formas una cadena-trate de hacerla entrar en razon pero sus siguientes palabras me dejaron sin palabras.  
-Tu padre es un ejemplo, mira que mantenerte asi-ella se referia a la mentira de mi condicion respecto al capitan Utonio, pero yo oensaba mas en mi padre.

Es verdad no es justo. Nuestra familia, la familia a la que el esta encargado de sacar adelante, tenia problemas financieron ¿Y que hace el? Me hecha a mi el paquete. Soy yo realmente, la que solucionara nuestro...su problema. Ahora que reflexiono a mi no me molestaria caer en la pobreza, si una consecuencia de esto fuese que yo me casara con un hombre con recursos limitados, yo lo aceptaria. No tendria comodidades pero al menos seria feliz con un hhombre al que elegiria.  
No amo a James, es mas ni me agrada pero mi padre me lo impuso para que el perdiera ese estilo de vida al cual estaba tan acostumbrado y comodo.  
_No es justo._  
_¡NO ES JUSTO!_

_-_No es justo-hable sin pensar.  
-Lo ves la justicia no existe- Boomer fue el ultimo en hablar.

La habitacion quedo en un silencio, un silencio que mee dejo tiempo para pensar, para darme cuenta de algo, Algo que me asustaba pero que era verdad.  
La forma tan egoista de mi padre para solucionar esto me dejaba un solo sentimiento. Oido.  
Odio a mi padre, lo odio por venderme al mejor postor. Por obligarme a casar con alguien que no amo, que es mas ni me agrada. Un matrimonio tan incorrecto. Preferia ser pobre y feliz, que rica y vacia por dentro. Mi ira no solo iba dirigida a mi padre, en mi vision tambien incluia a James.  
Muerto James sere libre. Me asuste por esta idea pero en ese momento no estaba en mis cinco sentidos. Y ese pensamiento era muy tentador.  
Brick rompio el silencio, sus botas golpeando el suelo era el unico ruido que se escuchaba, despues inclino su cabeza y quedo a la altura que la mia y dijo.

-Ahora Bob, que ves como nosotros vemos dime ¿Donde esta James?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hasta me da verguenza publicarlo, nisiquiera llegue a las 1000 palabras pero bueno peor es nada y es imperdonable lo mucho que me he tardado asi que decidi subirlo para no peder la atencion que le ofrecen al leeer este fic.  
Gracias por sus reviews


	10. Jugando con el gato

Centímetros separaban nuestros rostros, podía sentir como su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada. Me mantuve quieto esperando a que el hablara, no lo demostraba pero sus ojos, con cada segundo que pasaba, me ponía nervioso.  
Aproveche el momento en que el guardaba silencio y cerraba sus inusuales ojos, con disimulo observe su rostro, su inquietante y bello rostro.  
Sus facciones eran tan delicadas como los de una princesa y tersa como la de un bebe. Recorrí sus pómulos, llegando a sus labios y estuve tentado a...

**¿Qué demonios ocurre conmigo?**

Me separe bruscamente, estaba atónito y asqueado por mis propios pensamientos. Esto cada vez me dejaba más inquieto y perturbado. Tengo miedo, miedo de mis pensamientos y de mí mismo, pero más miedo de él y de lo que provoca en mí.

-Dilo de una buena vez- casi grite.

Se sorprendió con mi volumen de voz y abrió sus ojos, estaba alarmado pero no tenía miedo.

-Lo diré pero...-trago saliva, no por inseguridad si no para aclarar su garganta lo más seguro- con una condición.

-¿En tu posición te atreves a condicionar?-emitió una risa divertida la chica detrás de mí.

-Déjala hablar esto se pone interesante Bellota- dijo Boomer.

-No es usual pero te dejare que me las digas solo para entretenerme- me burle.

-Yo sé dónde va... iba a arribar, pero eso era solo la mitad de camino. Lord James no nos iba a esperar en el puerto, él nos recibiría en su casa de campo. Se las coordenadas del puerto pero solo mi capitán puede guiarte a la casa de campo. Así que te sugiero que no intentes nada contra el-levanto su barbilla, mirándome seguro de sus cartas. De la inmunidad que creía que tendría su capitán a partir de ahora-Puedo decirte las coordenadas de cómo llegar al puerto...

-Puedo matarte después de que me digas-me apresure a hacerle ver las fallas en su plan. Abandono su pose confiada y se puso firme.

-Puedes hacerlo pero estarías a solo mitad de camino para llegar a tu objetivo-me recordó- Hazlo ¡Solo hazlo! Y el capitán Utonio nunca te daría su apoyo, cerraría su boca para siempre solo para joderte-Pareció sorprenderse de algo y oculto su rostro ocultando el sonrojo que se formaba en su rostro. ¿Porque se habrá sonrojado? ¿De coraje o de vergüenza? Ese chico era raro.

-¿Crees que puedes convencerlo para que me diga?

-Sí, después de todo él es mi padre- pude observar que mordía su labio tratando de ocultar una sonrisa o más bien una risita.

Si ese trato me lo hubiera propuesto frente a mi hombre nunca lo hubiera aceptado, mira que atreverse a darme condiciones. Un mocoso que muy apenas sabe disparar con resortera. Un capitán pirata nunca haría acuerdos con un grumete y menos si es un grumete prisionero. Es lo más bajo que he hecho en toda mi vida pirata, pero es lo que tengo que hacer para lograr lo que quiero y los únicos presentes en el camarote son amigos, así que sin más remedio...

-Acepto. La vida de tu padre y la tuya están aseguradas solo si me dices donde exactamente esta.

Sonrió victorioso pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando analizo bien mis palabras.

-La de todos los míos. Sin ellos no hay trato-me dio la espalda indigna. Eso fue el colmo. Fastidiado de ese comportamiento tan exasperante y no resistí mas, tome la daga de mi bota y sin darle tiempo para exhalar, me abalance sobre él y rodeando su pequeño cuerpo con un fuerte abrazo lo inmolase del torso y en seguida, justo allí en el centro de este fue donde descanse el filo.

Podía sentir como su corazón latía como el de un colibrí, no sabía cuál emoción le estaba invadiendo si el miedo o la sorpresa. Puede que ambas.

Levante su cuerpo del suelo hasta que su oído quedara a la altura de mis labios. Controlando mi respiración y mi genio le susurre.

-Podría matarte con tanta facilidad, solo sería cosa de mover unos cuantos centímetros la punta hacia tu corazón- lo decía mientras movía hacia la izquierda el metal y empujaba ligeramente hacia dentro.

Su corazón enloqueció, no podía negar que tenía terror y tenerlo así me fascinaba. Al fin pude ponerle un alto a su estúpido valor. Trago duro y supuse que hablaría así que sonreí victorioso.

-Se-seria fácil -tartamudeo- pero no sería fácil hablar sacarle información a un muerto ¿verdad?

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssss

Después de nuestra pequeña y "agradable" reunión de negocios que tuve con Brick, llegamos sorprendentemente a un trato.  
Un trato que lo beneficiaba tanto a él como a nosotros. Fue difícil y debo confesar que casi me desmayaba del terror. Nunca antes había sentido tanto la cercanía de la muerte.  
Salí como pude de ese camarote, controlando mis temblores y caminando hacia la puerta vi de reojo como mi piel esta pálida. Realmente me veía atroz, parecía albina. Al cerrar la puerta y estar fuera de su vista pude apoyarme en el suelo pues tenía la sensación que en cualquier instante caería inconsciente sobre el suelo. Tome aire y al cabo de cinco minutos fui a buscar a la tripulación pues Brick me ordeno que fuera por ellos, tenía que darles las buenas noticias... bueno buenas para algunos, porque sospecho que a algunos de nosotros no les gustara.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssss

Seguí observando el horizonte. Todavía conservaba en mí una pequeña flama de esperanza, la esperanza del regreso de mi amado ángel de la guarda. Ese bandido que hace 3 años prometió volver y sacarme de este cruel y sucio lugar, donde los únicos habitantes eran viejos grotescos y malvados, que solo sabían: maldecir; robar; fornicar y hasta matar.  
Al comenzar la noche el miedo, de que Madame Sedusa rompiera su palabra, se apuraba de mí. Ella le juro a mi ángel que no me pondría a trabajar con sus muchachas siempre y cuando recibiera un bono mensual. Ella había cumplido fielmente a su palabra, sospecho que fue por agradar al amigo de mi ángel, un capitán llamado ¿Brick? si mal no lo recuerdo. En fin ese trato se había cumplido, aun cuando mi amado no estaba aquí, se había ido tenía que volver a su trabajo, un trabajo que no concuerda con su gentil personalidad.  
Recuerdo que llore a mares cuando me aviso de su próxima partida pero me tranquilizo cuando me juro que volvería y me sacaría de este sitio.

_-¡No, no quiero! No se aleje de mi joven Boomer- lloraba, abrazando sus rodillas pues incida le rogaba que no me abandonara- Estaré sola, tengo miedo, demasiado miedo de seguir aquí... sin usted. Usted es lo único bueno que he tenido desde que tengo memoria._

_-No te abandonare Burbuja, te doy mi palabra que te dejare protegida- me decía mientras doblaba sus rodilla hasta quedar nuestras miradas en la misma altura- Tengo un trato con Sedosa, como bien sabes pero ahora te propondré a ti otro trato._

_-¿De qué trata?-hablaba haciendo pucheros._

_-Tú déjame marchar ahora y te prometo, no, te juro que volveré solo para sacarte de este lugar. Tienes mi palabra._

_- ¿Cuándo volverá?- respiraba rápidamente para controlar mis emociones y temblores._

_-Pronto. Confía en mi - por ultimo me dio una de esas sonrisa que me enamoraron, me beso dulcemente la frente y se marchó. Pero ahora yo ya no lloraba si no que sonreía porque tenía la bella ilusión que el pronto regresaría a mí._

¿Cuánto tiempo significa pronto para un hombre que vive en el mar? Para él esa palabra era, para mi pesar, más larga.  
Casi todos los días me fugaba en los pocos tiempos que tenía libres y hacia esto. Mirar en el horizonte, esperando ver el barco me traería de vuelta al joven Boomer.  
Hace dos meses seguía confiando ciegamente en la palabra de mi amado pero todo cambio hacer un mes cuando Madame Sedusa me advirtió que el dinero no había llegado, era la segunda vez que faltaba el dinero. Eso solo significaba una cosa.  
El rompió su palabra.  
Ahora Madame Sedosa me advirtió que si en el transcurso de la semana no llegaba el dinero entonces me pondría a trabajar.  
Atendería a los piratas que llegaban aquí, a las Tres esquinas.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**Hola! **  
**Bueno aqui les traigo un pedazo de la actulizacion, como lo pudieron notar, espero que si por que eso significa que le estan poniedo antencion, en fin si no aqui les dire: el lugar donde esta Burbuja es el mismo lugar al que se dirigen Brick y los demas. **  
**Y quiero avisarles y espero que les guste la idea... si habra romance entre las tres parejas, claro no tanto como en mi pareja favorita peor si lo hay. **  
**Bueno me tengo que ir, si alguien tiene una duda, sugerencia, queja o FELICITACION aqui comentenla y se las respondo.**

**Kiara00: gracias por el review y te pido paciencia si me tardo en actualizar.**

**Adivina Quien: jajajaja me alegro, sii lo se pero cargarias en la conciencia a un muertito y por eso Bombon le duda.**

**Guest: gracias! me agrada saber que a la gente le gusta n.n es gratificante leer tu comentario.**

**Aly: si lo se ¡tardo! y es que la facu me quita mucho tiempo libre. Pero aqui tienes tu actualizacion :D**

**lady: espero que te quedes con mas ganas de leer, ahora que sabes que se van a juntar los 6. Ups spoiler bueno da igual BUTCH TAMBIEN SE JUNATARA!**

**Candelaria1: SORPRESA! si aparece Burbuja y pues como te daras cuenta su vida ha sido dificil pero mas dificil sera de hoy en adelante. Y me alegro saber eso, tener una nueva lectora!**

**Roockless Pretty : uff ya se pero el problema es que ella es hombre a los ojos de Brick. SOLO ES COSA DE QUE ALGUIEN LE QUITE EL MALDITO GORRO!**

**Kaoru Ayuzawa: pero si tardo tengo cosa de que alguiens e aburra de esperar, pero bueno aqui esta la actualizacion :D**

**blossybrick11: gracias y si creo haberla leido pero por si las dudas la buscare denuevo, yo te recomiendo las historias de lady-of-death y las de Himeko, son una grandes autoras y tambien esta esta Petalo-vj, buscalas te encatarana! busca mis favorite story alli estan una historias excelntes y autaras excelntes!**


	11. Trato hecho

Y ahí estábamos, los tripulantes de un barco que ahora se hallaba en lo más profundo del mar y frente a ellos estaba la persona que lo hundió.  
El ambiente era muy incómodo y solo espere a que Brick hablara de una vez por todas. Era muy molesto saber que esa mirada rojiza que miraba de pies a cabeza a cada uno de nosotros solo servía para evaluar la calidad. Y en su rostro se veía perfectivamente el resultado:  
"DEFECTUOSOS"  
Había comenzado con Fuzzy, después con Al, el siguiente había sido Mitch, del continuo al cápita y por ultimo estaba yo.  
Una risa, una carcajada, una sonrisa burlona y altanera, unos ojos en blanco y una mirada seria habían sido sus expresiones con cada uno de nosotros, respectivamente.

Tengo que admitir que cuando se puso frente a mí, unos escalofríos recorrieron por toda mi medula. Unos ojos así sobre uno, tienden a provocar emociones de inquietud, seas hombre o mujer.  
Guardo silencio, incrementando la tensión en el ambiente, yo sabía que de todos modos ya estábamos dentro.  
Pues ese había sido el trato. Me tome la libertad de pactar un trato con Brick. Uno en el cual ambas partes salían ganando. Claro una ganaba más que el otro pero poco importaba pues nosotros obteníamos más días de vida.  
El no pareció conforme con mis términos, los cuales incluían un trato equitativo entre su hombre y los de mi capitán. El argumento que no podía comparar la perdida que había tenido al morir sus hombres o esas alimañas intrusas que abordaban su nave.  
No seguí la discusión, pues mis palabras ya habían sido dichas y nada ni nadie harían que abandonara al resto.  
Me encerré en el silencio y solo aguarde a que el cerrara el trato. Tardo más de 10 minutos pero al final cedió, y con eso quede bien servida.

-Seré honesto uno es aceptable, otro pasa raspando, otro más me agrada y los sobrantes son eso sobras que difícilmente podrá tener alguna vez algo de valor-decía alegremente, con una de sus manos rascando su barbilla y la otra apoyada en su cadera- Pero como en toda lucha uno de los factores que importa es el número, tendré que conformarme con lo que me trajo la divina providencia.  
Esta es mi oferta, ustedes trabajan para mí un tiempo limitado y yo por mientras no los matare, me parece un trato justo ¿Qué les parece?

-Acepto-dijeron al unisonamos Fuzzy y Al.  
-Bien, tenemos al barrigón y a la pulga a bordo.- Dijo Brick sin mirar siquiera a su dirección- Y usted capitán ¿acepta?

Este no dijo nada, seguía mirando pesadamente al suelo, controlando su agitada respiración. Conociendo como lo conozco sabía que dentro del existía una lucha, una lucha del honor contra el instinto de sobrevivencia. Con un carácter como el de él, no estaba segura de su respuesta, me inclinaba por un resultado positivo pero la pequeña angustia de creer que él nunca aceptaría tratos con un bandido punzaba en mi cabeza.  
Finalmente levanto su cabeza y no miro más allá de la persona que tenía frente a él. Un odio, un odio que hasta mí me calaba se hallaba en sus ojos.

-Mientras el este a salvo-cabeceo así mi dirección-Yo prometo seguir mi parte del trato, pero si en alguna ocasión sale herido por causa suya, le juro, le juro por Dios que usted ya sería un hombre muerto.

El pelirrojo lo miro con una expresión que nunca le había visto antes. No era burla por su amenaza. No era miedo por su juramente. Era, difícilmente puedo garantizarlo, peor era lo más semejante a una señal de respeto.

-Puedo contar eso como un "Acepto".-Continúo observándolo y por fin desvió su mirada hacia Mitch- Contigo estoy seguro que los problemas y el desprecio no acabaran. Sin embargo, eres joven y pareces fuerte, creo que puedes servir por lo menos para cargar barriles de ron y cerveza.

-Prefiero recibir un cañonazo en la cabeza antes que tratar con miserables sabandijas como tú y todos en esta patética excusa de nave- entre sus dientes Mitch lanzo esas palabras.

-¿Sabes? Siempre he tenido la malsana curiosidad de saber que tan destrozado queda un cuerpo después de recibir un cañonazo directamente.

-Que bien, ahora tienes al hombre que servirá en tu morbosa pregunta.

-Me siento dichoso-El desprecio era mutuo, y ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer. Sabía que si nadie más intervenía esos dos dejarían que las cosas fluyeran, y lo fluiría al final sería solo sangre. Alguien tendría que intervenir, al...

-Sr. Mitchelson guarde sus palabras y acate lo que se le ha pedido- Por primera vez en lo que parecía ser mucho tiempo se liberó el alma líder que tenía el capitán Utonio. Hablo con voz firme, con una voz que no parecía dispuesta a discutir.

-¿Capitán se ha...-comenzó a hablar Mitch incrédulo pero solo logro que el cápita lo interrumpiera con un tono más cortante y claro.

-Obedezca.

Mitch respetaba tanto al capitán que hizo caso a la orden y guardo su postura altanera. No dijo nada pero su silencio fue una señal de, a regañadientes, aceptar todo lo que se le pondría.

Sentí pena por Mitch, sé que esto a realmente le dolía. No le daba pena recibir órdenes del capitán Utonio pero si le ha estar hirviendo la sangre por haber complacido los deseos de Brick. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba de verdad pero odiaba más tener que trabajar bajo sus órdenes.  
Me dolía su indignación pero una parte de mi estaba aliviada de que hubiese aceptado, por más me dolería verlo morir. El está resultado ser un personaje importante en mi vida.  
Aquí más vale estar del lado ganador, y aquí el único que está resultando ser triunfador era Brick, y este día había ganado 5 nuevos empleados. Y esa idea, me apena decir que fue mía.

-De acuerdo, todos aquí están de acuerdo. Ahora retírense tengo cosas que hacer.

Estuve a punto de retirarme del camarote seguida por los demás cuando de repente la voz de Fuzzy interrumpió mi andar.

-Falta la respuesta de Bob. A él no le pregunto.

-No seas tonto, Bob es un niño hará lo que le diga su papa- lo interrumpió bruscamente Al.

No sé porque pero esta situación comenzaba a darme una mala vibra.

-Así verdad, es un niño que obedecerá a su papa-comenzaron a caminar pero ahora fue Brick quien les dio una respuesta.

-A él no le pregunto no porque sé que hará caso a su papito si no porque de él fue la idea idiotas- Unas exclamaciones ahogadas se escucharon a mis espaldas.

El capitán me vio con ojos sorprendidos, incapaz de procesar la idea de que yo, una dama sensata haya hecho tratos con un pirata. Deje de verlo para ver un rostro más sorprendido. Mitch tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa pero la deja a un lado para dar paso a una expresión de traición. Se sentía traicionado por mí, yo lo había puesto en esta situación. Murmuro juramentos en voz baja y paso junto a mí, empujándome levemente con su hombro. Y sencillamente salió del lugar, en estos momentos aun cuando9 fuera tras el a pedirle disculpas no me escucharía y solo me mandaría al diablo.  
Fuzzy y Al se dirigieron a la salida y al caminar junto a mí solo pude recibir de sus bocas un: "Gracias".  
Su honesto agradecimiento aliviaba solo un poco mi sentimiento de culpa. Iba a tardar para que Mitch volviera a hablarme.  
Continuaron su paso y solo pude escuchar una parte de su ridícula platica.

-¿Crees que era yo quien le agradaba?

-No lo sé pero estoy seguro que fui yo el que el aprobó.

Y salieron del lugar dejando un silencioso.

Una mano conocida se posó en mi hombro y sin voltear a ver sabía que quien era.

-No te preocupes se le pasara. Vamos a ver que nos asignan-hablo tranquilamente y lo seguí a la salida, con la cabeza gacha.

-Espera.- Nos detuvo nuevamente el maldito demonio de ojos rojos.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?-dije fastidiada.

-¿Cómo dijiste?

Comenzaba a arrepentirme de mi tonta idea. Mordiéndome la lengua me corregí.

-¿Que se le ofrece capitán?

-Tu anciano lárgate. Y tu aquí te quedas de hora en adelante será mi empleado de camarote.

No sabía que significaba eso pero algo me decía que no era nada bueno.

_"Mierda"_

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

No sabia porque mierda lo había hecho pero lo echo hecho esta.  
Lo había detenido para que se quedara aquí conmigo y trabajara en esta nave y sobretodo trabajara cerca de mi.  
Mi parte racional me consolaba, diciéndome una causa posible. Me decia que lo habia retenido aqui en mi camarote solo para tenerlo cerca, para tener al enemigo a la mira. Impidiendo que tramara algo en mi contra, pero una maldita vocecilla se burlaba de mi diciendo que si de verdad queria el enemigo cerca hubiera retenido al castaño, ese insecto si representaba peligro. Este enano en cambio solo habia demostrado una mente valiente pero inocente, sin ninguna capacidad para confabular un plan.

"No, lo detuve a el porque soy precavido no un suicida" Debatí conmigo mismo.

Desde hace rato, el anciano nos habia dejado solos, no sin oponerse a dejarlo solo conmigo. Pero lo calle cuando le ordene a que se retirara y fuera con Mojo para que le asignara un trabajo. Con una mirada amenazante y dirigiéndole unos murmullos al chico se fue, dejandonos a ambos solos.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**Muchas gracias a quien sigue leyendo esta historia. Ando un poco corta de imaginacion por eso lo deje muy corto. **  
**Bueno al demonio dentro de unos cuantos dias les traigo lo que sigo lo prometo n.n**

**Kiara00: Gracias chica por ser muy paciente.**

**MariiDii: gracias me gusta mucho recibir comentarios asi. Y si no tardara en darse cuenta que es mujer, creo que en el siguiente o en el que sigue pero ya mero se da cuenta que es mujer.**

**Kaoru Ayuzawa: No pasara una semana para que lo continue. **

**Aki Sakura : los piratas son geniales! Acaso no te enamora este Jack Sparrow? gracias por leerlo.**

**Aaly: pobre Brick, creyendo que esta empezando por inclinaciones pocos sanas. Pero no taradara.**

**anonimatraumada: aqui esta la continuacion chica, gracias por tu reviews.**

**nicole: bujaja no te gusta verlo sufrir un poco mas?**


End file.
